A curious case of Potter love
by SPHP20896
Summary: They are two peas in a pod, but they're too blind, maybe James Potter did inherit his father's eyesight after all and a very bad inner eye as Trelawney keeps telling him. Join James Sirius Potter and Willow Simons in their curious case of love!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS!**

_She was an idiot, so was he_

_Don't you think they were meant to be?  
Everyone thought so_

_But they couldn't see_

_Some people rolled their eyes_

_Some tried to tell them_

_Others stood by and let them be_

_How could two people be so blind?_

_Everybody apart from our lovers_

_Knew of their dazzling chemistry_

_They both decided to embark on a tragic journey_

_To find their other halves_

_What will become of them this author wonders_

_So two typical lovers_

_Causing question and mystery_

_This author will orchestrate all their blunders_

_And will brew their misery_

_Read on daring reader_

_As trouble ensues_

_And please don't forget to leave your reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 1: JAMES HAS A NON-EXISTENT FEVER**

Willow Simons was always an idiot and she knew it, but she would never admit it.

She wouldn't admit it even if you held a knife against her throat and forced her to (that is if you had the guts).

She could never stay out of trouble, not that she had minded but it created a lot of problems for her parents and the teachers.

She was one of those girls who had hyper-active minds, she could never sit still, never not do anything at all.

According to her the world was her playground, and she was a four-year old who loved to play.

She was not shy and talked far too much.

Her mother had tried and failed to turn her into one of those stereotyped girls.

But her father liked her eccentric nature which was the only thing that helped her take all the nonsense her mother dumped on her.

Willow Simons had only one ambition in her life, to break all the pranking records in the world.

She didn't care about a job after Hogwarts, finding love or even looking beautiful.

Apart from pranking she loved Quidditch and food.

An important fact that I am not allowed to miss out in her introduction is that she is not a morning person.

One would think the devil had possessed her in the mornings.

And this particular morning would decidedly bring about the death of one person and that person had to be James Sirius Potter.

Ah, James Potter, where do I start? He is handsome, all Potter boys are. But James was a playboy, he never failed to charm any witch within a ten mile radius.

His sly smile, purposely tousled hair, which let me tell you is perfectly messy otherwise gets girls going one after another.

The only girl who was supposedly immune to his charm was the one who wanted to kill him that morning and that was Willow Simons.

She was pretty in the unconventional way, she had brown hair and blue-grey eyes, she was five-foot six and she was far from skinny, but she wasn't close to plump either.

She was healthy, and she didn't really care about it.

She had very strong legs and arms, so picking a fight with her wasn't the best thing to do.

Willow came down to the Quidditch pitch and bellowed "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

James turned around on his broomstick and gave her a smile "Willow, hey! Good morning!"  
Willow shot him a death glare, James Potter didn't look disheveled even a little bit.

"Why haven't you brought your broomstick? We have practice now Willow, don't you remember?"  
Willow shook with fury, like a volcano ready to blow

She screamed "IT'S BLOODY SIX IN THE MORNING YOU CONSTIPATED MORON!"

All the players came down to watch the little exchange.

James didn't flinch, surprisingly "I know, do you know the saying, the early bird catches the worm?"

She grabbed the beater's bat from Scorpius's hand and threw it at his head.

James was too surprised and so the beater's bat plugged him right between his eyes.

He fell back limply into the grass, nobody moved for a minute.

Willow dusted her palms and walked off "That'll teach him to mess with my sleeping patterns"

She stopped for a second and turned to the open-mouthed crowd "Don't ogle him, take him to the hospital wing"

They all quickly moved to James.

Willow climbed the stairs back to her dormitory and fell asleep for another two hours before she couldn't sleep any longer.

When James regained consciousness in the hospital wing, he felt a big bump on the bridge between his eyes.

He cursed Willow, did she have to be so violent?

That girl had so many issues according to him.

But even though she was so impulsive, he liked her company, he absolutely loved having her with him during their pranks.

She shared his interests and dislikes, she even loved Quidditch, you couldn't get a girl better than that.

Al asked "How's your head?"  
James sighed "It hurts"  
Al smiled "You deserved it you know"  
James asked "What do you mean?"

Al shrugged "Waking us up at six in the morning every Saturday and five o'clock on Sunday mornings, it was about time someone knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours, Willow did just that, I think I'm going to send her flowers"

James grumbled "Shut up"

Al laughed.

Scorpius said "It was kind of cool the way she just took the beater's bat out of my hand and threw it so fast at his head"

Al nodded "She's strong"

Rose clicked her tongue "You should know better James, you know better than anyone that she's not a morning person"

James nodded "I know, but I just love to get on her nerves, she gets so angry and then she starts yelling, it's awesome"

The three sixteen year-olds standing beside his bed gaped at him, Al whispered to Rose and Scorpius "He likes it when she gets angry"

Scorpius whispered back "He'll get killed one of these days, today it was a beater's bat, tomorrow it'll be a knife in his heart"

Rose shook her head "How are they not together? I mean either they can be in love or they have to hate each other because they're so alike, but all they do is get on each other's nerves, prank, eat and play, so if they don't hate each other they should be in love but if they are in love why don't they know it? It doesn't make sense"

Al interrupted her "Rose, you're the one not making any sense"

Just then Willow came to the hospital wing, she looked at James lying in bed, she laughed "Cool bump"  
He sighed "You gave it to me"  
She shrugged "Take it as a morning present"

Al laughed.

James asked "Why can't you be nice in the mornings?"  
Willow thought for a second "Good question"  
There was a long pause and James said flatly "You're not going to answer that are you?"  
Willow rolled her eyes "No"

James nodded "Where's Fred?"  
Willow smiled slyly "With Stella"

James put a hand on his face "Those two, they're driving me mad"

Willow patted him on the shoulder "Cheer up James, you'll always have me"  
He looked up and smiled "You're right, I'll always have you"

The stupid grin on their faces makes me want to puke.

Rose asked Al "So they know we're here?"  
Scorpius answered "I have a feeling they've forgotten us"

Willow ruined the silence by touching the golf ball-sized bump between his eyes.

James shrieked in pain.

Willow withdrew her hand "Sorry!"  
James closed his eyes and asked "What'd you do that for!"

Willow was trying not to laugh.

She answered innocently "It looked so big and interesting"

He glared at her "It hurts!"  
She laughed "I said I'm sorry"

He took deep breaths.

Rose was getting more confused by the minute.

Willow said "The swelling's hard, I think it was a good hit wasn't it?"

Scorpius nodded "If his head was a bludger it would have gone flying"

Willow gave him a smile "Thank you Scorpius, anyways how are you three doing?"  
Al answered "Very well Thank you"

Rose smiled "How's seventh year coming along?"  
Willow nodded "It's fun"  
Scorpius asked enthusiastically "Are you two going to play any pranks soon?"  
James shook his head "I plan to retire from pranking"

Willow whipped around so fast "What!"  
This time James flinched.

She glared and asked "James Sirius Potter are you serious?"  
Usually James would have made some wise-crack joke, but it was too big a moment to do that.

He nodded.

And everyone gasped including me.

Willow took action immediately, she slapped him "Don't be stupid"  
she put her hand on his fore-head and ignored his howls of pain, she declared"I think he has a fever"

She told the three of them "Got get Madam Pomfrey now! He's delirious!"

No one wanted to tell her that she had lost it.

The all looked like fishes, if they didn't get Madam Pomfrey she would wring their necks and if they did, Madam Pomfrey would ring their necks.

What were you supposed to do in such a situation?

Luckily for them, Madam Pomfrey appeared on her own accord.

James was still groaning.

When Willow saw her she yelled "Madam Pomfrey! James has a fever!"

Madam Pomfrey gave the girl a look "How did you deduce the fact Simons"

Willow jumped up and started waving her arms "I checked his fore-head, it's burning and he's talking nonsense!"

Madam Pomfrey, walked calmly to James and put her hand under his neck "He does not have a fever Ms. Simons, although I'm sure his fore-head was hot for very different reasons, you do realize that he has a bump on his fore-head and his head is most definitely hurting?"

Willow deflated like a balloon would.

Madam Pomfrey asked "What 'nonsense' did he say Mr. Potter?"

Al muttered "He said he's retiring from pranking"

Madam Pomfrey stared at him in shock.

Then she started walking away "Don't move Mr. Potter, I'm getting a thermometer and ice-packs"

James yelled after her in vain "I don't have a fever!"

Before she disappeared into her office she yelled to the three gob-smacked sixteen year-olds "Mr. Potter inform your parents immediately about the extent of your brother's injury right away, Ms. Weasley please get Professor McGonagall we might have to move Potter to St. Mungo's and Mr. Malfoy accompany them"

The three of them didn't know what to do.

Rose rushed off "I'm calling McGonagall"

Al started after her "I'm writing to my parents"

Scorpius let out a whistle "What the hell is happening?"

He turned to see Willow, she had taken James's hand and said "You'll be alright soon James, you'll be fine in no time"

She then put a hand on his head, just to make him shriek in pain once more, she instantly pulled her hand off "Sorry"

James said helplessly "I'm fine, I don't have a fever I'm really going to quit pranking"

She promptly burst into tears, and shook his shoulders "What are you saying James? What sort of illness is this? Wake up James!"

She stopped, kissed his cheek and told him "I will make sure you become better if it's the last thing I do, I will not leave your side until you're alright, I promise James"

Scorpius would have found this scene terribly emotional if he had not found it mad, insane, idiotic and to put it politely it seemed just like how Willow would react at a time like this.

James was going to be in for it when McGonagall and the Potter-Weasleys heard the news.

I guess my prediction came true, for years I believed that when James retires from pranking the world would go mad.

What do you know? I'm right.

Willow Simons sat by his bed holding his hand.

Scorpius didn't know what to do, the news spread fast that James was ill and the rumors became so twisted that it soon became a fact that James was on his death-bed.

His fan-club spent their days weeping.

Willow went into depression, and everybody thought – _poor girl, she did love him after all. It must be so hard on her._

Nobody could get through to Willow.

James's mood worsened, he thrashed and kicked screaming that he was not sick.

And that just worried everyone more.

What James hated most was seeing Willow so depressed, he didn't know why but it was important that she believe him, she was what mattered most in this whole fiasco.

His family had lost their colour and Freddy broke up with Stella to sit by his favorite cousin's 'deathbed'

And then James lost it after two weeks of madness.

They had tied him to the bed for a week because he had tried hard to jump out.

But James had had enough, he broke the rope with sheer force and stood up on the bed.

He yelled "I AM NOT SICK! I AM PERFECTLY FINE! SO PLEASE GET IT IN YOUR HEADS! I AM RETIRING FROM PRANKING AND IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STUPID ILLNESS! I HAVE TO CAPtAIN THE QUIDDITCH MATCH THIS WEEK AND I HAVE PRACTICED FAR TOO HARD TO SKIP IT! I AM QUITTING PRANKING TO PURSUE QUIDDITCH AS A CAREER AND TO GET GOOD NEWTS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?"

Silence followed that loud speech of his.

Willow jumped onto the bed and hugged him "You recovered!"

And then everybody was clapping.

James was so confused "Recovered?...What the…?"

And then he realized he was hugging Willow, he was happy.

She felt so warm and nice against him.

But why did this feel so different from hugging other girls, why did he feel the electricity and why did it feel so perfect?

Hmmmm, would someone please do the honors and help the dunder-head understand that he's in love?

Nobody helped him understand to my disappointment.

After that everybody decided to hold a party in the name of James's miraculous recovery and the fact that he had decided to become a Quidditch player.

The Weasleys were happy, the Potters were even happier and Malfoy well he knew the truth all along and so he just found the whole thing insane.

He couldn't get head or tail of the past two weeks.

But one thing was clear, Willow and James loved each other.

He had tracked their every move and he had come to a conclusion, they were in love.

But there was a big problem, they didn't know.

He smiled into his soup, this year was going to be different.

Just three weeks in to the first semester and here they were celebrating, we can only wonder what they'll be celebrating at the end of the year!

**AN: Phew! It was a tough chapter to write, I wrote it in my point of view.**

**So the place where I have used first-person in the narration, that's me the author.  
**

**I've written a lot of stories from the characters point of view, so I thought I'd write one from my point of view.  
**

**Did you like it?  
**

**Did you, did you, did you?**

**Tell me!**

**It's new, I've never written a story solely on James before!  
**

**This is a new thing for me!  
**

**It was crazy chapter, totally crazy and that's the way I like it best because Willow and James are the definition of crazy.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**And sorry for taking time to update, this chapter created a lot of problems for me.  
**

**I'll try updating soon, I really don't know if I can though.  
**

**Sorry!  
But keep reviewing!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2: CHANGES AND MORE CHANGES**

James had gone mad, there was no other explanation for his behavior.

If there had been any explanation for his uncharacteristic behavior a new word would have to be created to describe it.

James now wore his uniform how it was supposed to be worn, his hair looked like it had suffered a war with a comb, he smiled at Mr. Norris(yes that cat still lived).

He greeted Filch, submitted his homework on time, answered questions in class and even made proper Quidditch practices (Ones that didn't interfere with Willow's sleeping patterns).

Now he didn't spend his time charming witches, who'd giggle around him instead he was pursuing a more wise approach towards love.

An approach he called The Al approach, the approach he had laughed at for so many years.

The Al approach was simple, you let things happen instead of making them happen.

You be nice to everyone and go after the girls who have brains and don't always giggle, you treat girls with respect and make them feel special.

Unfortunately, this approach didn't suit him like it suited Al.

When Al used this approach, girls called him a Prince Charming or a Knight in shining armor, that was not the case for James.

You see, when Al tries to become James he makes a fool of himself and when James tries to become Al, let's just say it's far, far, far, far worse.

James didn't like being like Al, he liked being quirky, flirty, funny and crazy.

Thus, this whole situation he'd created for himself landed him in a very depressed, subdued mood.

Willow decided to do something about it.

Now, remember readers, Willow isn't shy, she isn't subtle and she is very straight forward.

So sometimes sentences are like arrows flying out of her mouth.

One day after school while the two friends sat beside the lake, Willow said "You suck at being Al"

James tried to ignore the pang of her arrow like sentence "I'm not trying to be Al"

Willow rolled her eyes "Well whoever you're trying to be stop being them"  
He asked "Why?"  
Willow snapped "Oh shut up, you hate this. Look it's okay to be yourself, just because you want to be a better person, doesn't mean you have to dress differently and change who you are"

He buried his head in his hands "Then what am I supposed to do?"

She sighed "That's quite simple, be yourself, do what you want, quit pranking, get good grades, focus on Quidditch but be yourself when you do it"

He smiled "Thanks Willow, you're right"

She nodded, then she put her hand in his hair and messed it up.

She leaned back and looked at her work "There, much better"

James grinned and then asked "What do you plan to do after Hogwarts, Willow?"

Willow felt like a boulder just dropped on her head.

She had never given her life much thought.

She had never planned her future, she always went with the flow.

And now here she was talking about the only thing she never thought about.

Did she want to become a healer? No, if she did everyone would die.

Wasn't she the one who made Madam Pomfrey believe that James had a fever?

Did she want to be an Auror? Um, if she did become one by fluke, then people would have to lock themselves inside their houses twenty-four seven.

Besides, it was too serious a job for her.

Could she become a teacher? No way, not even an option for so many reasons.

A Quidditch player? Yeah that would suit her, she was a good player after all.

But, was that what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, she didn't think so.

She could join the Magical Law Enforcement department? No, her Dad would fire her in a day.

At this point she felt jealous of James, they had always been together every step of the way but now he'd gone and decided his future and quit doing the only thing she considered herself good at.

She hadn't told James how much it hurt her when he proclaimed that he was done with pranking.

James watched as Willow drowned in her thoughts.

He put a hand on her shoulder "You alright?"

Willow shrugged his hand off "Leave me alone James"

James thought about the sudden turn of the conversation.

He asked "What did I do?"  
She looked at him angrily "Why did you think about your future?"

James was shocked.

In all honesty, I think that question is the weirdest one anyone has ever asked James or any person for that matter.

James looked at her "W-what?"

He couldn't admit that he didn't understand her, coward.

Willow glared "Why did you have to go and grow up? Why did you become mature? When did you decide what you wanted to do with your life?"  
Now we all know she's gone mental.

James looked at her, he didn't know what to do.

He tried to say something "Willow….I'm seventeen, I've always thought of my future and what I wanted to do with it"

Willow was even more hurt she asked "Am I the only one who hasn't thought of her future at all?"  
There was no way in hell he could answer that question without guaranteeing a punch, and as far as he knew she threw mean punches.

So he tried something else "I don't think it's wrong not to think about it, it's just that one day you have no choice, either now or during graduation, it's for you to decide when. But I'll tell you this, I'll help you, if you want me to I will"

She looked up into his brown eyes "Thank you James"

Inside he was ecstatic, he hadn't been punched!

She asked "What am I good at James, what can I do after Hogwarts?"  
He thought for a moment "You could….I don't know…nothing really suits you, can you imagine doing any job at the ministry or becoming a healer? You'd suck at it!"

Wrong answer, BEEP!

And, punch!

I honestly feel sorry for him, he was doing so well up till then.

Tears streamed down his face, he held his nose groaning.

I can't get my head around the fact that she always seems to hurt James.

James yelled "Ow!"

Willow glared at him "You are useless"

She walked away muttering under her breath.

James lay in the grass rubbing his nose.

What was he going to do?

He still didn't know why his heart jumped every time she looked at him.

He didn't know why he had been having a strong urge to touch her face a while ago.

And how could he ignore the shiver he felt when she smiled at him?

He groaned "Willow"

Why did she do this to him?

Only if the stupid boy knew that Willow was thinking the same things about him.

After the little incident beside the lake, Willow made it her life's mission to find out what profession to choose after she was out of Hogwarts.

When her parents had received her letter declaring this, her Mum had fainted and her Dad had stared at the letter for one hour.

James steered clear of giving her dangerous advice because he would be sacrificing his bones and his teeth.

Unfortunately for Willow he liked his bones where they were and his teeth intact.

Willow was getting irritated with James's elusive behavior.

After doing homework together for one hour on a weekend she decided to something about him.

She took him by his collar and dragged him to the sofa in the common room.

She threw him onto the sofa and sat down beside him "What's the matter with you?"  
James was two heads taller than her, yet he was completely helpless when she became violent.

James rubbed his neck and adjusted his collar "Nothing's the matter with me"  
She stuck a finger in his face like she planned to pop his brains out through his sockets with it.

This thought made him jump away from the offending finger.

She said firmly "_You_ promised to help me decide my profession, let me tell you something genius, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

He was horrified by her anger, he opened his mouth and then closed it.

She snapped "Say something!"  
He squeaked "Sorry, please don't hurt me!"

She calmed down "Do I frighten you so much?"  
James tried to look a little more dignified than he had a minute ago.

He hadn't noticed Al taking a picture of his expression when she had been threatening him.

Al had also planned to use it for blackmail later.

James coughed and tried to talk in his manly voice "You keep punching me"

Willow looked like she was going to get angry, but then she looked sad "Oh. I'm sorry"

James was confused.

Willow said "I don't mean to keep hurting you, but for some reason I do, I'm sorry"

James put a hand on her shoulder "I'll help you, all you have to do is ask, you don't have to keep raising your fists at me"

Willow smiled "I'll try to be a little less violent from now on"

James put on that cheeky smile of his "I think part of the reason why you keep punching me is because you can't keep your hands off me"

She didn't blush or anything, she stood up and started walking back to her homework "In your dreams James"

He watched her go feeling like he had accomplished a massive feat.

Willow was seen studying almost every day into late hours of the night.

She still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life.

James had gone back to being fun but he didn't break any rules.

Scorpius was still keeping tabs on them, he found the two of them entertaining.

Who wouldn't?

One morning Willow didn't turn up in class until the last period.

James asked her "Where have you been?"  
Willow answered "Thinking in my dormitory"

James was finding this girl even harder to understand than before.

It was like she kept coming up with new ways to confuse him.

How was he supposed to reply to her answer?  
He scratched the back of his head and asked "What were you thinking about?"

She told him calmly "What I'm going to do after Hogwarts"

After she said that he was eager to know more "So did you find an answer?"

She smiled "Actually I did, whatever I do should be a combination of Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, it should be fun, interesting, loud and awesome!"  
She clapped her hands together.

James shook his head "Willow, where are you going to find a profession like that?"

Willow stopped smiling "I don't know"

James sighed "Willow, what do you like to do?"

She put a finger to her chin and said thoughtfully "Eating, pranking, sleeping, running, talking…."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! That's not what I meant, I mean do you like to write, read, outdoor activities, cooking, what are your hobbies?"

She put her hand out in front of her "Those are my hobbies"

James didn't know what to say. How could he ever help her this way?

She said after a moment "But I do like cooking and I love to read"

James jumped about a foot in the air "You read?"

Willow's eyes narrowed "Yes, why do you look so surprised?"

James was completely thrown off balance.

"You read books, books apart from our textbooks?

She looked very offended "Yes"

He slapped a hand to his fore-head "Oh Merlin! Why didn't you ever tell me?'

She now glared at him warningly "What was there to tell?"

James winced "Sorry I didn't know you read"

She opened her mouth and looked at him.

He looked around for an escape.

She looked ready to hit him, but something changed her mind.

She took a deep breath, "It's alright, I mean it's not like you would know everything about me"

James gaped, his jaw hit the floor.

He had been expecting a rant at least.

She sighed "Anyway getting back to the point, yes I read. So continue..."

James was still too shocked to react.

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

Inside she felt bad, did he think she was so dumb and so utterly incapable of reading?

But why did it make her angry? It's not like she had ever read in front of him.

Actually James knew nothing about her, their friendship went only so far as pranking, Quidditch and food.

They never talked about anything else.

So why had she felt so angry when he didn't know that she read?

She loved to read, she read any sort of book she could get her hands on, was it so surprising?

And then she knew what career to pick, just like that.

It was so sudden, it started out like a little feeling in her stomach and then it felt like a train had hit her.

It was such a perfect career, such a perfect option for her, it was undoubtedly a career that would take her very far.

She could become a writer!

She would write forever and ever.

She could be a reporter as well, she'd write books, articles and she'd do humorous articles and ones on Quidditch. She'd write a book on pranking!

Okay, she had started dreaming in the middle of the hallway.

She had stopped walking. had a dazed look in her eyes, a lofty smile on her face and a love-sick look on her face.

She screamed "I GOT IT!"

She ran all the way to her dormitory, knocking aside everything and everyone in her way.

From the depths of her trunk she got a big notebook out.

It was leather-bound and black in colour.

It was thick and fat.

She opened it and marveled the feel of the parchment under her fingers.

She looked lovingly at the writing.

Ever since she was ten she'd been writing all her stories, poems, feelings, thoughts, everything in this notebook.

She picked it up and ran a hand over the first page.

She flipped the pages seeing how her dirty handwriting had grown neater and neater over the years.

And then she saw it, her last entry had been at the end of her sixth year,

_Another year goes by_

_I watch stunned_

_I watch the time fly_

_All the laughter_

_All the joy_

_Slipped through my fingers_

_Like water_

_And before I knew it_

_It was all over_

_Gone is the year_

_And I sit here_

_Dreaming about it_

_Longing for another day_

_Of the same happiness_

_A new beginning awaits me_

_A new year calls out_

_But all I want is this year_

_Call me selfish_

_Call me silly_

_But I want to sit here_

_In this year_

_Rather than the next_

_No year could compare_

_To this carefree one_

_The next one scares me_

_It mocks me_

_Because that will be the end_

_Of all my years_

_It marks all my fears_

_Choices will come_

_Decisions will be for me to make_

_But all I ever wanted _

_Was a life with no inhibition_

_And now I'm stranded_

_Can't go back_

_Don't want to go forward_

_And where is that power_

_That had been with me?_

_For so long_

_Where is the lover_

_Who I never_

_Looked for?_

_Will I find it all in next year_

_Will I find_

_What I couldn't find in this year?_

_If that is the case_

_Then I want to go_

_Just to find my future_

_Just to find what I am looking for._

She stared at the page, had she really written that?

If she had then she couldn't explain it.

She must have been very nervous of her seventh year to have written the poem.

But she smiled, hadn't she found what she couldn't find last year?

Except for the mysterious Lover she had mentioned, she had found her future hadn't she?

When had she ever been bothered by love anyway?

What the hell was love anyway?

She had seen her parents around each other and it was obvious that they were in love.

But she knew that if she ever acted like her mother around whoever she fell in love with, she'd kill herself.

She had seen her numerous friends with their respective boyfriends, was that really love?

Snogging in broom cupboards, wearing large amounts of make-up, flirting, blushing, tripping, swooning, cheating, crying, was that love?

The only kind of love she believed in was the kind she felt for chocolate, pranking, Quidditch and her writing.

She did not have the time or the energy to moon over some boy.

If ever there was some boy in her life, she'd see what to do about it when the time came.

A horrible image entered her brain, one where she was living all alone in a rocking chair, no kids no grand-kids, fending for herself.

Fear struck her.

She had to find someone for herself, if that was the last thing she did.

She had to fall in love, with someone, anyone.

She would not die all alone.

What a foolish girl, I tell you.

Willow Simmons had conquered her career problem but was now facing another, she had to get a boyfriend before she turned thirty.

How would she find one?

She had to find Cindy, a major crisis had come upon her.

Willow thought about different boys, and started thinking about what sort of bloke she'd like for herself.

A boy who was tall, fit, funny, nice yes, good hair, all the usual demands that is.

Then she thought of the details, smart, good-natured, quirky and had a better temper than her.

She pieced together an image of a bloke in her mind, the completed image gave her the fright of her life.

That image wasn't supposed to look, wait for it, like James Potter according to her.

She gulped, this was wrong, this went against all her principles.

How could that boy look like him? Why did he have to look like him?

If James was the boy then why hadn't she felt it before? Why hadn't she felt anything remotely like love in his presence?

Then she laughed, the only reason why James had popped into her mind was because she needed a bloke like James, that didn't have to mean that James was the one.

Oh, she's in a mess already, don't you think?

She didn't love James, he was just her very good friend who she held as a reference for the boy she loved who was _not_ James.

If she did love James, then…..she couldn't imagine what it would be like.

If she did love James then she'd be like all the other brainless girls who followed him like lost puppies, she'd be just as desperate as all of them.

If she loved James, she wouldn't have a chance, she was not like all those girls he dated, she wasn't as skinny, not as pretty, not as graceful, not as girly as they were.

He only thought of her as a friend, as a sister, nothing more.

She was not in love with him, and even if she had been in love with him, he didn't return the feeling and that according to her was the end of the story.

But, you and I both know that she is wrong, there is more to this story, a lot more than she could have predicted.

Nobody knew that James was still standing in that same corridor as still as a statue, with his mouth open and eyes as round as saucers.

Many people gave him concerned looks and when Albus found him, he prodded him in the shoulder "James? James? James! JAMES!"  
Nothing seemed to bring James back to the world.

Al was surprised, confused and afraid.

Rose who was with Al said "He's not going to come back to us that way"

Then she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

James jumped "OW!"

He glared all around him until he saw Rose and Albus.

His glare became much sharper once his eyes landed on the pair of them "Which one of you did it?"

Rose said carelessly "I did"

James asked her "Why in Merlin's name did you do that?"

She said calmly "You were standing in the middle of the corridor, your mouth was wide open, your eyes were almost jumping out of their sockets and apart from that you had gone off to La-La Land"

Al nodded.

James was still rubbing his cheek "You would have done the same if you had seen Willow a while ago"

Al asked eagerly "What did she do?"

James answered as if it was the hardest thing to believe "She reads! Not just textbooks, but books, novels!"

Rose rolled her eyes "Honestly, you came to know that just now?"

James looked at her "You knew?"

She sighed "Anyone who knows Willow, knows that she loves to write and read"

James felt embarrassed "Oh"

Al offered "I didn't know she read, up until now"

James smiled "Thank you"

Al nodded.

Rose asked "So that's it? You were standing like an idiot in the middle of the corridor because of that?"

She sounded so bored that it made James want to strangle her.

He said "No that's not it, listen. I was so surprised that I asked her stupid questions and she got angrier and angrier. So I started apologizing hoping to avoid a punch or maybe make a quick escape, but suddenly she calmed down and sighed. She forgave me without any warnings or hitting and left. Can you believe it Willow not punching or screaming or slapping?"

Al gaped "What? Are you serious?"

James nodded enthusiastically.

Rose piped up, this time very excited "That is just incredible! I wonder what made her stop hitting you, it must have taken her a lot of self-control. I mean she's never held back a rant when she had it coming. She's always had a very touchy temper. What made her stop this time?"

Al ignored Rose "Who cares about all that? She stopped and that's the point! Way to take the excitement out of life Rose"

James nodded beside Al.

Rose rolled her eyes "I live with idiots, anyway, enjoy yourselves. I'm going to try and find out what made her do it"

James smiled sweetly "Alright, I hope you have fun, and don't bother to invite us to your little research party"

Al smiled and nodded.

Rose walked off with one last glare in their direction.

What was going to come of all of them?

I can only pray that all goes well.

**AN: Late update! A Very late update!**

**My apologies!  
**

**But, please review.  
**

**This story has been very hard to write, because, I have to make it funny and I've never written about James exclusively.  
**

**You have no idea how many changes this chapter has undergone.  
**

**Anyway, the inspiration for this chapter came from Florence and the Machine, the song Heartlines particularly.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**I think I'll perish otherwise, I'm telling you I will.  
**

**Mostly because, this story is giving me problems, I'm sure it doesn't seem that way when you read it, but it is, I'll tell you.  
**

**Thank you all for reading!  
**

**Hope to update soon, but don't bet on it.  
**

**See you soon(Hopefully)  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**

**P.S. "Just keep following the _heartlines_ on your hand!" :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 3: WISE FRIENDS AND RAINY MOMENTS**

Cindy, Erica and Reese were sitting on their respective beds trying to come up with a plan of action for Willow.

Before I tell you what was happening in the room I'll give you a little introduction to these three.

Cindy Crawford was and still is Willow's most trusted best friend.

Blonde and blue-eyed Cindy was through and through a girly-girl.

How Willow and Cindy became friends no one knows.

She isn't the smartest girl in the world and wasn't very worried about her grades like her three friends.

Cindy spent a lot of time grooming herself than she spent studying.

She would have been one of the popular girls who were heartless and mean.

But Cindy and Willow shared only one thing in common which I'm guessing must have been their basis for a long-lasting friendship, they both have very strong principles.

Cindy had a big heart and was never afraid to stand up for someone.

She was overly romantic and extremely rich too.

She came from a powerful pure-blood family but loved muggles.

All in all, she was a sweet, pretty, nice and a not so smart girl.

Erica Wilbert unlike rest of the rest of the group had a burning passion for plants.

She had long, wavy red hair which she always wore in a knot mostly because she worked with plants.

She spent most of her time in the green houses if she wasn't with her friends or in class.

She was shy and very smart.

She had green eyes and was tanned after spending a lot of time outside.

Erica came from a normal muggle family that lived in London. Both her parents were doctors and her brother was studying to become one.

Over all Erica was a wonderful person.

The fourth and final member of the group was Reese Danielle.

Reese had the looks of a model.

She was tall and skinny and she could fit into any piece of clothing.

Her sharp features and charming smile would get her in a magazine in a no time.

At the same time she ate somewhat like a troll which worried her friends and invited the jealousy of many other girls at Hogwarts.

When she grew up she wanted to be a healer, for which she worked very hard.

She had pitch black hair that fell till her shoulders in layers.

Her eyes were a startling shade of grey.

Reese was a half-blood. Her mother was a muggle engineer and her father worked as a healer at Mungo's.

She was smart, funny and level-headed and the one who kept the four of them grounded.

She was also the first one of them to find herself a boyfriend, one that she intended to marry when out of Hogwarts and who was he?

This will be wonderful news, Willow's older brother.

Willow's brother Damien was older than the four of them by a year.

Now out of Hogwarts he had quickly followed in his father's footsteps and joined his Dad in the Magical Law enforcement Department.

Anyway, more about him later.

Willow our protagonist had a major crisis as you all know.

She needed to find herself a boy who was like James but wasn't James.

Confused? Trust me, we all are.

When she had called on the four of them to help her they had asked her for the whole story why she suddenly wanted a boyfriend.

Which I'm not going to repeat just so you know.

But it involved her fear that she'd grow up and die all alone, the story got whackier and whackier as it went.

Halfway through it the three girls had reached a conclusion, Willow was in love with James but was too dumb to see it.

And when she had said "So I want a boy like James"  
They had all been so confused that Willow thought that she had suddenly grown three heads.

That leads to what was happening now.

The three of them sat around the dormitory trying to find a solution to Willow's problem.

There was no reasonable solution to say the truth.

Erica snapped her finger "Let's have a competition and James will judge!"  
The other three turned to look at Erica.

Willow played with her brown hair waiting expectantly for Erica's explanation.

Cindy crossed her legs and asked "Explain?"

Erica rolled her eyes "We'll select a few blokes and tell James about them, James will choose who is most like him and we'll have Willow's perfect match"

Reese smiled "That's a good idea actually"

Willow asked, her blue eyes nervous "Are you sure?"

Cindy shrugged grinning "It's worth a shot, it'll be romantic too"

Reese sighed "So do we tell all the boys about the competition?"  
Cindy and Erica answered at the same time "NO!"

Silence filled the room.

Cindy and Erica exchanged a look.

Cindy started "Look, we'll do an internal competition, none of the boys should know. Not even James, once we get an idea of which blokes are perfect, we'll randomly ask him to pick one. That way no one will suspect anything"

Erica added "After he does pick one we'll go about trying to set Willow up with the boy"

Willow's eyebrows rose "Wow, I don't know"  
Cindy had a sly smirk on her face "Come on, say yes"  
Willow thought for a minute "Um…alright"

Reese said "I like the plan but we have to be very careful"

Cindy and Erica high-fived each other.

In the next few days the four girls were very busy.

One afternoon in the library they sat around the table discussing the matter.

Reese had a quill and parchment ready.

Erica whispered "Let's make a list of the qualities we need to search for"

And then they got down to it.

Cindy said "He needs to be a Gryffindor student"

Reese jotted it down.

Erica said "Seventh year"

Reese wrote that down.

Willow said "Tall, six foot two inches precisely"

Reese scribbled on the parchment.

Cindy giggled "He should be fit, you know…"

She trailed off.  
Reese smiled and put it down.

Reese suggested "A Quidditch player, a chaser preferably"

The other three nodded.

Willow said "Ooh! Ooh! He has to have black hair…"

Erica caught on "Brown eyes!"  
Cindy got warmed up "A good flirt"  
Reese held her hand up for them to stop and wrote it all down.

Reese asked Willow "Good humor?"  
Willow nodded smiling.

Erica raised her hand "I know, charming!"

Cindy slapped her hand "Shut up before someone hears you"  
Erica glared at Cindy.

Cindy turned to Reese "Write down love for food"

Reese nodded.

Willow suggested "Loud-mouthed"  
And so it went

"Even tempered"  
"Nice smile"  
"Annoying"

"Prankster"

"Protective"  
"Caring"

"Lovely!"

And that's when all eyes turned to Willow.

Now wasn't this awkward?

All they could hear was the ruffling of pages, whispers from the other tables, scraping of chairs and the scratching of quills.

Reese raised one slender eyebrow "Lovely?"

Willow was blushing like she'd die any second.

She said quietly "I didn't mean to say it"

Cindy giggled "Got carried away, typical"

Erica shook her head "I still don't get why you don't go after James himself, it's so much easier"

Willow glared at them "I can't, because I don't love him. I love a boy who is exactly like James but that person is not James"

The other three exchanged exasperated looks.

Reese asked uncertainly "uuuh Willow? You do realize that none of what you said made any sense right?"

That set her off "It does make sense, you three are just too dumb to see it!"

She crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl.

Cindy put a hand on her shoulder "There comes a point in every girl's life when they are confused and smitten by love"

Willow turned to look at her with an expression of confusion and bewilderment.

Cindy said wisely "You won't understand if you see things as it is, you have to look beneath the surface. It might not seem like you love James, and you think you love a boy like James but you'll find out one day what the truth is"

Willow asked mesmerized "What is the truth?"

Cindy answered "Only you can answer your own question. But the truth is for you to discover over the course of time."

Erica whispered to Reese "When did she become so wise?"

Reese whispered back "No idea"

Willow looked so enthralled by what Cindy said she asked "Are you sure?"

Cindy replied "That is for you to choose, you can believe me if you want and you can ignore me if you like. I only say what I know and what I've seen, whether you believe me or not is for you to decide"

Willow was so drawn into what Cindy told her that she started wonder, _Is she right? Do I really love James? Or do I not? What's the truth? She says only I can answer that? Discover the truth? Do I believe her?_

Willow blinked and then stood up pushing her chair back "Thank you Cindy"

Cindy smiled.

Willow turned to the other two "Scrap the competition, I'm going to discover the truth.

Erica's eyebrows rose and then she asked "Sure?"  
Reese's mouth was hanging open and she was frowning.

It was a little comical to look at her face.

Willow said "I'll see you three at dinner"  
She left.

Erica asked "Cindy? How did you do that?"

Cindy shrugged "There's a local seer near my house, I've seen her with her customers, she talks like that. I just used a few tricks I learnt"

Reese laughed "I think Willow is going to die of confusion. I hope she realizes her feelings before the century ends"

Cindy said "Time will sort it out. Souls that are meant to be together will entwine and worlds that are meant to stay apart will forever stay apart. Confusion will sow the seeds of love and as time goes it'll grow to touch the skies. Patience will bring the results"

Erica told her "Okay you have to stop doing that"

Reese on the other hand asked "You mean that she'll realize her love for him and all we have to do is wait?"

Erica slapped a hand to her fore-head.

Cindy smiled "I only said what I know, the meanings of my sentences are abundant. It is your choice to choose what meaning you please"

Erica said "For the love Merlin, stop it!"

Reese looked enthralled "You're really good"

Cindy nodded "I've been working on it for a long time, want to hear more?"

Erica threatened them both before Reese was able to give her consent.

"If this goes on I'll behead both of you, it's nice to hear that and all but you have to stop"

The other two shut up but Cindy muttered "Kill joy"

Erica rolled her eyes.

James was whistling as he walked through the corridor.

He was thinking of Halloween.

Ah the candy!

Don't you love Halloween? So do I.

And apparently so did James.

James looked out of the big windows at the cloudy sky and then at the black lake.

Trust the weather to ruin a happy person's mood.

James saw a person walking towards the lake.

It was a girl.

It was a brown-haired girl, a fit brown-haired girl in James's opinion.

Wait a second, why did that girl look familiar?  
Help him god, please help him.

The brainless git moved closer to the window his whistling ended and he saw Willow.

He then shook his head "Stupid girl, it's going to rain cats and dogs and she's out there going to the lake"

He walked quickly towards the entrance hall and then made his way to the lake.

He found Willow sitting there talking to herself.

She was talking quietly.

To hear better he moved behind a tree and listened carefully.

"I don't understand, why does everybody keep thinking that I am wrong? Oh, I'm so confused! Stupid love, stupid stupid love. I have no idea how people think it's so cool to like someone and date them. It's bloody pain in the arse, that's what it is"

She paused to take a deep breath.

He watched amused and amazed at her ease and her comfort in talking to herself.

"I wish everything could be like it was before, I hate seventh year. First my career and now this. Although I don't mind the career so much. I should just go to the mountains and stay there for the rest of my life. Yeah, I'll do that. But my nightmare will come true, I'll be all alone and I do need grandkids….uuuugh! I hate life! I need to eat something, merlin I'm so mad, I need food!"

James chuckled to himself, he knew that Willow had a habit of eating when she felt angry, sad and depressed.

He listened.

"What the bloody hell is the truth? Damn it! Why is it raining!"

Okay, don't worry she didn't go insane she was yelling at the rain because it was coming down just like James said it would.

There are very few times in the year when what James says comes true.

James standing behind the tree didn't know what to do.

Willow said "You know what I don't give a shit! I'll sit here and get drenched! It doesn't matter, maybe I'll get pneumonia and I'll die! Won't that be fun!"

James decided it was time to reveal himself.

He came out from behind the tree "I don't think so"

Willow jumped and looked at him, her face was priceless.

James grinned.

Willow glared at him "You git! You gave me a heart attack"

James went and sat beside her, for some weird reason he though she looked irresistible at that moment.

Her hair was plastered to her face and her clothes were soaked and her shirt was almost transparent.

He marveled how the rain drops slid down her cheek and fell to the grass, how her eyelashes caught the rain drops and how the rain brought out the blue in her eyes.

While he was fantasizing, Willow was not far behind.

According to her he looked gorgeous in the rain.

His shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his collar button was open and she loved the way his Adam's apple moved when he swallowed.

She found his hair falling into his eyes dripping wet very enticing and the way the water dripped down the length of his nose.

If you asked her to recite the alphabets in that second, she wouldn't be able to.

James snapped out of his reverie trying to shake off the crazy thoughts that had flooded his head.

He asked "What brought you here, heard you talking to yourself?"

Willow asked "Huh?"  
She was still looking at his Adam's apple while it moved when he spoke.

Then she realized what she was doing "Oh….um! I…..I….I don't remember"

She blushed, and the blush did scary things to James's heart and stomach.

James asked breathing heavily "Why don't you remember?"

This conversation was insane.

Willow said pushing her hair behind her ear "I came here because I was frustrated about something"

James moved closer to her and asked "What 'something'?"

Willow found herself moving closer to him too "Just something"

Is anybody following their conversation?

The corner of James's mouth tilted upwards into a half-smile.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me"

Willow asked "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

He took a long time to answer "Sometimes"

Willow looked like she was offended for a second and then sighed "I thought so too"

James asked "What career did you choose?"

Willow's eyes twinkled "Writing"

James's eyebrows rose "That's different"

Willow nodded smiling "I'm really happy, just you wait, I'll work for a newspaper and I'll be publishing books and…."

He put a hand on her shoulder "I'm glad you picked it"

Willow was very aware of his hand on her shoulder.

She put her hand on his "Thanks"

Willow then thought back to what Cindy said, could she really love him?  
Was this love?

If this was love then, wow, it was pretty cool and not to mention scary.

She smiled and James asked "What are you smiling about?"

Willow laughed "I don't know"

she shook her head still smiling.

James was even more confused.

Then he asked "What's wrong with you?"

Willow answered "I don't know"

Wow! She could really be stupid at times couldn't she?

James laughed "You're weird"

Willow would have hit him, but what she did was weirder she hugged him.

James was so caught off guard that he didn't move at all.

Willow whacked him on the back "Oi! You're supposed to hug me back!"

James decided he would milk it for all it's worth and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed above them.

Willow started crying.

Well that was Willow.

When James heard her sob, he asked "Willow? Are you crying?"

He didn't understand what was going on, one minute she's laughing and the next she starts crying.

Willow said sobbing "Yes I'm crying you idiot! What did you think I was doing!"

Okay so we know that she's not lost her mind completely.

James tried to pull away, but she had him in death grip, she cried "Don't you dare let me go James"

She was crying very hard now, when she said it she had lost the anger.

She sounded so helpless.

She said "I'm so confused….so bloody confused"

James asked, his voice cracking "About what?"

She didn't answer the question "Sometimes….sometimes…I-I think that…I've got everything….but then suddenly everything comes crashing down on me. I-I don't want to ….b-be….stupid….I don't…know what to do?"

James said "You're not stupid"

She punched him "Don't lie!"

James sighed "You're not stupid Willow, you might be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them"

She stayed silent, she liked his tone, she liked the soothing way in which he spoke.

It calmed her.

James continued "What's bothering you willow? What is making you feel like this?"

She couldn't tell him, it would be lame.

And not to mention awkward.

She said "Everything"

James rolled his eyes "If you're not going to tell me I can't help you"

Willow sighed "Answer my question, you think I can find someone who loves me, you think I'll get a boyfriend?"

James didn't know how to answer her question.

He asked "what do you mean?"

She had stopped crying but she wouldn't let him go just yet.

"I mean, is there someone out there for me? Is there someone out there who'll love me more than anything in this world?"

James felt his world spin "I-I don't know, probably there is"

Willow asked "Is there someone you love James?"

James thought for a second "No, not yet"

Willow asked another question "When you do love someone will you tell me who?"

James smiled "I will, first thing I'll do is tell you before I tell anybody else"

Willow pulled away from him slowly.

She asked him "If we don't find anybody then what will we do?"

James's arms felt empty without her in them and his heart felt lonely without hers beating next to his.

Willow waited for him to answer her.

He took her hand "We'll still have each other"

Willow smiled, she liked the idea of James and her staying together.

She squeezed his hand "I'd like that"

James grinned.

They stood up and started walking towards the castle.

The rain crashed over them but they didn't really care.

While she walked willow slipped on a wet patch of grass, James caught her instinctively and said "Careful"

Willow blushed "Thanks"

Somehow the rest of the way to the castle, they held hands and they didn't even realize it.

Clueless, hopelessly clueless the two of them.

Who knew that there were three sixteen-year olds watching them walk back from one of the windows?

And who knew that there were three girls smiling at them from the window in the library?

Well at least the two of them had well-wishers.

Hurry up and fall in love already!

**AN: Another late update!**

**But, I am proud of this chapter.  
**

**I will update soon from now on.  
**

**All you have to do is review.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAP 4: WILLOW'S BOYFRIEND**

All she had to do was add one tiny drop, just one tiny…..

"Shut it! I know what I am doing!"

…..drops.

This couldn't be good.

This was not good.

And BOOOM!

Ah, I was wondering when it would happen.

Willow was seething.

She was covered head to toe in her own potion and it did not smell or for that matter taste remotely good.

At the sound of the cauldron bursting, everyone turned to look at Willow.

Willow was positively shaking.

If it hadn't been for a stupid Cindy arguing with Gabe Davies Willow would have had perfectly brewed veritaserum, but what she had in front of her or more appropriately _on _her was not veritaserum.

Everybody waited for the explosion that was yet to come.

Even professor Slughorn who had heard and seen the extent of Willow's temper held his breath.

It didn't help that she had a strong love for potions.

Willow's fists had formed and her lip quivered.

The silence was eerie.

She yelled "CINDY!"

Cindy looked terrified.

Willow turned to face Cindy and her partner Gabe.

Her voice was so quiet and threatening that Cindy was afraid she'd die on the spot.

Willow said "If by the end of this week, the two of you-"

She indicted with her finger at Gabe and her "-Don't sort out your differences. I will personally incinerate the two of you and make sure that you both die _very _painful deaths"

Gabe looked like he would pee in his pants.

Cindy looked like she had already peed in her pants.

Willow turned sharply to professor Slughorn who feared his own life for a second.

"May I be excused sir?"  
Her tone was so dangerous that professor Slughorn nodded as if his life depended on it.

Willow grabbed her things and walked sharply to the door.

On the way she threw a glare at Gabe and Cindy.

After the dungeon door slammed shut, Gabe Davies fainted.

Cindy on the other hand took a deep breath.

She was used to Willow's temper unlike Gabe.

Willow could frighten Voldemort to death if she wanted to.

James who was at the back of the class gulped after seeing Davies on the floor.

He knew only Willow could manage to make the statement 'If looks could kill' change into 'Looks can kill'.

After Willow had cleaned herself up and had calmed down she decided to pig out in the Kitchens.

There was no point going back and anyway it was the last period.

She asked Cherri her favorite house elf for a plate of chocolate cake.

When Cherri had returned with it she asked Willow "Is Miss Willow angry?"

Cherri knew more about Willow's moods than anybody in the world.

That was partially because Willow always came to the kitchens depending on her moods and Cherri knew what food she needed even without Willow having to tell her.

Willow said with her mouth full "'es"

Pieces of the chocolatey, cakey delight flew out of her mouth onto the table.

Cherri whipped out her dishcloth and wiped off the mess.

Cherri asked "Is it Master James?"

Willow stopped chewing, this made Cherri nervous "Sorry Miss, Cherri should not have asked"

Willow could have argued but to be fair she usually came to the kitchens when she was mad at James.

She shook her head "Not James"

Cherri looked relieved, Cherri had heard too many stories about James in her lifetime.

Willow asked "Am I scary Cherri?"

Cherri started twisting her dress, at times she did find Willow very scary "Oh no Miss, you are very gentle but sometimes 'tis a bit scary to see you angry"

This was one of the reasons why she loved Cherri.

Cherri gave a shy smile.

Willow polished off the cake "Alright, I have to go now, thanks for the cake Cherri and thank you for talking to me"

Cherri packed a little more chocolate cake for her.

She handed her the package "Not a problem Miss, come back soon. Cherri loves talking to you"

Willow took the package and left with a wave.

Willow left for the room of requirement.

She thought as she passed the seventh floor corridor _I need to find a quiet room._

The doors appeared in the wall.

She smiled and pushed them open.

Once she was open she threw her bag on the couch.

She sat on the armchair and massaged her fore-head.

She had been very short-tempered lately, more than usual.

One of the reasons for her low tolerance level was the confusion inside her head.

She had been eating a lot, sleeping very little and shouting a lot.

She decided she had to do something about her horrible mood.

She thought in her mind _I need a skipping rope._

Immediately a skipping rope appeared.

She picked it up and unwound it.

She pushed the couch away and made space for herself on the carpet.

She got ready with the rope and then she jumped.

She kept going, counting every skip.

In no time she crossed a hundred, two hundred, three hundred, four hundred and when she had reached five hundred, she fell to the ground panting.

Her calf muscles were aching.

Panting, she pushed the hair away from her face.

It was exhilarating to do it, it gave her new energy.

She stood up and bent down to touch her toes.

Once she was done, she lay back on the ground and she started doing crunches.

After thirty she stopped.

She was sweating profusely but she felt much better.

She threw herself onto the couch and closed her eyes.

She looked back at all her years at Hogwarts.

When had she ever acted like a girl?  
Always jumping around with James and playing pranks on poor old Filch.

Getting detention for climbing the whomping willow and generally causing havoc.

She had never gone after boys, never tried to impress them.

She'd never really cared for her weight and every strand of her hair.

And the funny part was she didn't regret a single bit of it.

She had nothing to be ashamed about, no matter what she had been herself hadn't she?

If others couldn't deal with it, then too bad.

She'd kept her head on her shoulders….uh most of the time…..okay almost never.

She had never gotten bad grades and had never failed to turn in her homework on time.

But she hadn't been extremely smart like Reese or as good as Erica.

But one thing she did regret was never paying attention to James.

He'd always been her friend and nothing more, but unconsciously something had changed that year and the whole friendship they had worked on came tumbling down on them.

She didn't know if James was as confused as her but she sure as hell was confused.

She shook her head on the couch.

She was pathetic, she had to get herself a life.

I agree with her.

Our hero James couldn't find Willow anywhere.

Where had she gone?

Um…we don't know do we?

James was getting worried.

Was it normal to get this worried about your friend?

Not really, but James didn't know that.

As James traipsed around the grounds calling for Willow Fred yelled "James! James! Stop it!"

James turned to face Fred "Don't tell me to stop it, she could be in trouble"

Fred slapped him hard on the face.

James was shocked for a minute.

Fred said "Get a grip! She's Willow! She'll be fine! What are you her boyfriend?"

If James answered that either he'd cry or he'd be thoroughly embarrassed.

In his mind the answer was-_NO_

In his heart the answer was –_Sort of_

But he couldn't admit that could he?  
No he couldn't because he was a coward.

James rubbed his cheek, Fred was right, Willow would be fine.

Fred said "Let's go back to the castle, come on"

James followed him silently.

The past week had turned James's world upside down.

Fred slung his arm over James's shoulder "What you need is a good snogg and a good dinner"  
James was pretty sure that's not what he needed.

But Fred tried to set him up with Shelby Mason.

James didn't like the feeling of being all alone in the seventh floor corridor with her.

She asked "Isn't it peaceful here?"

James nodded grudgingly.

He was still thinking of Willow.

Shelby asked "It's quiet and empty…."  
She winked suggestively.

James tried to move away from her "Shelby…."

She leaned in and planted her lips on his.

He was stiff and rigid, it felt so wrong.

In the past James wouldn't have minded at all.

But he had changed. A lot.

James tried to detach himself from her.

She just clung on to him unaware of his protest.

Willow's voice reached his ears "James?"

James's heart stopped beating.

He pushed Shelby away from him forcefully and looked at Willow "It's not what it looks like"

She looked weak "No, it's alright, I'll go, sorry for interrupting…"  
She had seen James with numerous girls before.

Maybe she had been wrong, James hadn't changed completely.

She walked away, so was she the only one who had changed?

What had she been thinking?  
Just because she had changed and she was confused didn't mean everybody else around her was.

If James wanted to snogg other girls it was fine, after all why did he have to give up his fun?

She raked her hands through her tangled hair, it had never mattered to her before, why did it matter now?

She wasn't supposed to feel sick to the pit of her stomach.

She stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

She slid all the way down and hugged her knees to her chest.

She gave up on being a good girl at that moment.

Louis Weasley who was walking in the corridor found her there sitting against the wall.

Louis was in his seventh year too but he was a Ravenclaw.

He was blond haired and had wonderful blue eyes.

Louis sat down beside her "Willow?"

Willow looked up and saw Louis sitting next to her.

She looked like a mess.

She smiled "Hey Louis"

Louis asked "What's wrong?"  
She laughed "Nothing, I'm just exhausted"

It was the truth.

Louis said "You should be at dinner"

Willow shook her head "Nah, chuck dinner"

Louis smiled "your friends are worried"

Willow nodded "Good"

Louis asked "Are you honestly fine?"

Willow shook her head "No I'm not Louis"

He was shocked at her honesty.

She said "I feel so bad, and everything hurts. Don't tell anyone I told you this but….come closer…"

Louis went closer to her.

She leaned up into his ear and whispered "I'm an idiot"

Louis didn't know whether to laugh or not.

She said "I've never had a boyfriend you know, I've never kissed anyone not even by accident"

Louis had never told anyone that he had strong feelings for Willow.

He had stepped back into his shell when he saw the chemistry between James and her.

But he'd always liked Willow but no one knew this.

She asked him "What's in kissing anyway? What's it like, is it different?"

Louis shrugged "I guess it depends on what you feel for the person you're kissing"

She thought for a second, right now when she looked at Louis she found him handsome and attractive.

He had deep blue eyes that she had never paid attention to and the blonde hair that she suddenly had the urge to run her hand through and a very good body.

What was this sudden impulse inside her?  
She looked at Louis and said "Kiss me"

Louis was startled "What?"

She repeated "Kiss me"

Louis tried to talk sense into her "Willow, I don't think you're thinking straight right now"

She said "Louis I want you to kiss me….please?"

That was when his resolve broke, she looked so helpless and broken, she looked like she really needed that kiss.

He asked "Are you sure?"

Willow nodded "Yes"

He asked "If you don't like it, tell me okay?"

Willow was sure she'd love it, for some reason kissing Louis seemed like a wonderful idea.

Louis leaned in and his eyes shut half-way.

Willow's eyes shut too and her senses came alive, she was aware of Louis's warm smell and the fact that his breathing was slow and deep.

Finally after a century his lips found hers.

Willow's insides exploded.

Just like she'd known before, she loved it.

His lips were soft and gentle.

But what she liked the most was the fact that she actually felt alive and things felt right.

This felt right.

She smiled and pulled away and said "I loved it Louis"

Louis scratched the back of his head "Really?"

Willow nodded and hugged him "Yes I did"

Louis told her "I've liked you for very long, I never said anything about it but I did"

She drew away from him and asked "You did?"

He nodded looking sad.

She asked "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He answered "I was sure you didn't have feelings for me"

She felt hurt, it was the truth, she hadn't had feeling for Louis before.

But, she did now.

She really did have feelings for him.

She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him on his other cheek "I'm glad you told me right now"

He was surprised, he hadn't expected this at all.

She asked "Louis will you be my boyfriend?"

Louis looked at her "Isn't this a little too soon?"

Willow shook her head "I like you and you like me, what more do we need?"

He pulled her into a hug "I had given up on my feelings for you"

She whacked him "You shouldn't have"  
He laughed.

When they had pulled away he asked "shall I walk you to your dormitory?"  
She nodded "I'd like that"  
He offered her a hand and stood up to his feet.

Willow finally felt happier than she had in ages.

She wasn't confused anymore.

She felt safe with Louis and he made her feel good.

When they reached the Portrait, he let go of her hand "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Willow wanted him to hold her hand longer "Sure, by the way it's Halloween tomorrow, want to go to Hogsmeade together?"

Louis nodded "I'd love to"

She smiled and nodded.

He turned to go but she asked "Wait! Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"  
He turned slowly "Do you want me to?"  
She nodded.

He smiled and stepped towards her. He took her face in his hands and placed a light kiss on her lips "Goodnight Willow"  
She replied "Good night Louis"

Once he had turned on the corner, she felt like the weight of the sky had lifted off her shoulders.

She couldn't believe she had finally got herself a boyfriend.

And she couldn't believe that she actually really liked him.

And that ended her confusion about James.

She got in to the warmth of her common room and felt like dancing.

I don't know what to say friends, let's just hope things turn out good for both of them, I mean Willow and James.

**AN: What do you think?**

**I like the twist, and I've never written about Louis before.  
**

**I'm really liking writing this story.  
**

**It's new for me, the characters are really different from the ones I've written about before.  
**

**That's why it's taking me ages to update.  
**

**Please review, it would be really nice if you would.  
**

**If I make any mistakes or if you don't like it, tell me because this is very new territory for me.  
**

**Thank you all so much!  
**

**I can't predict when the next chapter's going to be done but I hope it's soon.  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAP 5: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

Willow yawned as she rolled on her bed.

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

She had had a very good dream, one that involved Louis.

Surprisingly she liked him, a lot.

Where had these unexpected, never-felt-before feelings come from?

She smiled to herself, she looked forward to the day ahead of her.

She could imagine walking down the street with Louis's hand in hers.

It was a pleasant thought.

But it all ended when three menacing faces appeared above hers looking positively ready to murder her.

And then she remembered she had disappeared yesterday and not told a single soul.

Erica was the first to open her mouth "Do you have any idea how worried we were?"  
Willow opened her mouth but Cindy spoke over her "We searched everywhere"

Reese was next "We thought something had happened to you"  
Erica raised her arms "You didn't come to dinner"

Cindy said "We know you've been in a nasty mood lately but that is no reason to disappear off the face of the earth"  
Willow ripped her blankets off and sat up in bed "I'm sorry, I was in the room of requirement"

Erica looked defeated "Oh, that's sad because we walked past that corridor a hundred times"

Willow told them "Sit down, I have wonderful news to tell you"

They sat down warily.

Willow's idea of wonderful news didn't exactly match with their idea of wonderful news.

Willow said grinning excitedly "I have a boyfriend!"

Their jaws dropped, literally.

Cindy was the first recover "You're lying"

Willow laughed "No I'm not!"  
Then the three girls exchanged smiles.

They all jumped on her.

The hugging went on for a few minutes until they pulled away.

Reese asked looking happy "So, what was it like telling James?"

The other girls nodded encouragingly.

Willow frowned "What? Why are we talking about James?"

Cindy's face fell, Erica asked "Isn't James your boyfriend?"

Awkward.

Willow rolled her eyes "No way, he's not my boyfriend, I caught him snogging Shelby Mason yesterday in front of the room of requirement"

The other girls were extremely shocked.

Cindy blinked.

Reese asked "Then who is your boyfriend?"

They didn't know what to expect anymore.

Willow's smile returned and she blushed "Louis Weasley"  
The room was deadly silent.

Erica promptly fell off the bed.

Cindy asked "Are you serious?"

Willow nodded "Yes"

Erica got back up "Wow, Louis Wesley, who would have thought? Shit! This is so unreal"  
Cindy asked "How did this happen?"

Willow sighed "I was talking to him yesterday and we kissed, I asked him to. Then he admitted his feelings for me and I asked him to be my boyfriend"

Reese asked "Wait a second, you asked him to kiss you and _you_ asked him to be your boyfriend?"

Willow nodded.

Erica shook her head "Have you ever liked him?"  
Willow frowned "Not before, but now I really really do"

Cindy, Reese and Erica exchanged concerned looks.

Cindy said "Willow…are you sure you like him?"  
Willow said "Yes I'm sure"

Cindy shook her head "You've never talked about Louis ever before"

Reese nodded "You don't have to hurry with him, it's good to take things slow"

Willow protested "I want to do this, why can't you be happy for me?"

Erica played with a strand of her flaming hair "Willow it's not about you, it's about Louis. If he has liked you for a long time just imagine what would happen if you weren't just as serious"

Cindy sighed "It'll hurt him bad. I've talked to Louis a bit and he's a really good bloke. If he finds out that you're not that into it as he is, he'll be shattered"

Reese put a hand on Willow's shoulder "Yeah, at least take it slow for his sake"

Willow shrugged her hand off "He didn't do anything, it was all me. I like him I'm his girlfriend and that's it"

Erica said "Okay, if you're sure. But what about James?"

Willow asked "What about James?"

Cindy shrugged "So he's just out of the window?"

Willow laughed "You said I would find out the truth right? The truth is, I don't love James. He was the only boy I had been close with for so long so I thought he was the best I could ever get. But that was not true"

Reese asked "Fine, whatever you say. But won't it make things weird, you dating his cousin and all?"

Willow crossed her arms "You're one to talk, you're dating my brother. We're still best friends aren't we?"

Reese blushed.

Erica took a deep breath "let's just get ready and go down for breakfast"

Cindy smiled "We will celebrate Halloween properly in the name of Willow's first relationship"  
They all laughed.

Willow started pulling out clothes "I'm spending the day a Hogsmeade with Louis"

Cindy yelled "Shut up!"  
She looked excited.

Reese asked enthusiastically "What are you going to wear?"

Willow shrugged "I don't know, jeans, t-shirt"

Erica put her hand on her hips "You're going on date"

Willow raised an eyebrow "So?"

Cindy whispered something in Reese and Erica's ears.

The three of them quickly changed and then turned to Willow.

Cindy said "You have to wear something nice"  
Willow said "Look, it's freezing and cloudy outside, I'm not wearing some silly thing"

Cindy, Erica and Reese raided her wardrobe.

Erica came out with a pair of jeans.

Cindy got out a shirt Willow didn't even remember that she owned and Reese got her a jacket.

They held up the pieces of clothing.

Cindy asked "What do you think?"

Willow asked biting her lips "No?"  
Cindy thrust the clothes towards her "Just go change"

When Willow stepped out of the bathroom, she felt so conscious.

It wasn't like she had never worn a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket.

But, she still felt weird.

Now let me tell you about what she was wearing.

Her shirt was white, with very tiny sleeves.

It had a round neck and black patterns on it.

Her jacket was a simple purple hoodie.

Her jeans were black.

The girls hadn't done a bad job.

They knew Willow's style, she wore very simple things and still made them look extravagant.

Erica asked "What about her hair?"

Cindy said "Let her decide"

Willow said burying her hands in her pockets "Open"

Reese gasped "You hardly ever leave your hair open especially if you're outside the dormitory or your house"

Willow smiled "There's always a first time for everything"  
Erica laughed "Open it is"

So they combed out her hair and let her wear her shoes.

Once she was ready they left the dormitory and went to the common room.

While she was chatting to her friends, James stood in front of her.  
She stopped laughing and smiled "Good morning James"

James was looking her down, he loved the way she looked, but what was the occasion?

James asked "Where were you yesterday? I looked everywhere for you!"

Willow grinned slyly "Even in Shelby's mouth?"

James blushed "That was a mistake, she was kissing me and I was pushing her away"

Willow told him "Relax, you don't owe me an explanation. Anyway, I'm hungry, see you in Hogsmeade"

She started to walk away.

James turned around and called "You want to hang out in Hogsmeade like we always do?"

Willow looked away, her friends looked concerned.

Willow used to enjoy her time in Hogsmeade with James all the time.

She looked up "James…I can't"

James's heart fell "What? Why?"

She said quietly "I have a date"

And then she turned around and left.

He watched her walk out of the common room.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

Why did she have a date? She was not supposed to.

But then again, he should have guessed when she looked so happy coming down the girl's staircase, the open hair that he'd seen only once or twice in his life and the big smile on her face.

He felt tired.

What was happening? Everything was changing.

Willow sat eating her breakfast, she didn't join the conversation.

The hurt on James's face when she told him she couldn't go with him.

And Halloween was James favorite holiday even more than Christmas.

She really wanted to go on this date.

She pushed James out of her mind, both of them couldn't go on like this.

She had a life outside of James and James had a life outside of her.

Both of them had to learn to be independent of the other, it was getting creepy.

She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and found Louis chatting with his friends.

He looked very good.

She smiled, she enjoyed watching him smile and laugh, he looked happy and some of his happiness naturally rubbed off on her.

She knew she had done the right thing shooting James down, Louis was real.

Louis's eyes caught hers and she felt a jolt in her stomach that she had never felt before.

She was so flustered that she knocked her pumpkin juice down and created a mess.

She blushed.

He gave her a silent smile and then started laughing.

She blushed and shot him a glare.

He turned back to his friends after giving her one more smile.

Erica cleaned up the juice, the other three had seen her staring at him.

Cindy sighed and told Reese "Maybe we were wrong, maybe Louis's a better choice than James. When she started looking at Louis her sadness left her face in an instant"

Reese smiled "Whatever happens, let's hope it all ends well"

Erica whispered "It's kind of nice watching her so flustered, Louis does bring out the good side in her"

They nodded.

After they had finished breakfast, they headed to the entrance hall.

Willow stood on her toes searching for Louis in the large crowd of people.

Louis was very tall and so it was easy to find him.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and saw Albus.

He asked smiling "Searching for James?"

She shook her head still scanning the crowds "No"

Albus was confused "Your friends?"  
She said "No"

Albus asked "Then who?"  
She started getting frantic "Where is he? Oh Al, excuse me for a moment. And Happy Halloween, tell James will you? That I wished him, I forgot to in the morning"  
She didn't wait for him to reply she just walked away quickly disappearing in the crowd.

Al stood there confused as hell, what was going on?

Louis who was searching for willow couldn't find her anywhere.

Finally he found her, standing there looking frantic.

He walked over to her and screamed in her ear "Boo!"  
She jumped and yelled "Holy mother of Merlin!"

She turned and faced Louis.

She glared at him.

She punched him in the arm "You suck!"

He laughed "Happy Halloween!"  
She grudgingly gave him a smile "Happy Halloween, I couldn't see you anywhere, I started getting worried"

He smiled "I know"

She rolled her eyes "Right, let's go"

He nodded.

She linked her arm through his,

He gave her a questioning look.

She asked "What? I've always wanted to see how it feels to link arms"

He asked grinning "How does it feel then?"

She pretended to think "Very nice actually"

He laughed "You're insane"

She warned him "If you ever tell anyone what I told you yesterday, you'll regret it"

Louis asked "What did you tell me?"

She nudged him "Remember the secret?"

Louis thought for a minute and then leaned down and whispered "That you're an idiot?"

She yelled "Shhh! Yeah that's the one"

He said "I won't tell anyone, but I think everybody already knows. They just don't have the guts to tell you that they do"  
She pinched him, making him yell "Ow!"

She smiled sweetly "Don't get cocky now"

He sighed and shook his head.

He asked "Does anybody know about us?"

She said "I told my friends obviously, James knows that…."

Louis looked horrified "He knows?"

She looked confused "He knows that I'm on a date he doesn't know who"

He said "Oh"

She asked "When do you want to tell them?"  
He shrugged "They'll find out, it's not like we're hiding it or anything"

She nodded "yeah, I guess"

When they reached Hogsmeade, Louis asked "Where do you want to go?"

Willow asked "Where do _you_ want to go?"

Louis asked hopefully "Weasley's Wizard wheezes?"

Her eyes lit up "Oh my yes!"

He grinned "Let's go then"  
She felt like an excited five-year old.

She told Louis "I officially love you for this! I thought we would just go to the usual places, you know"

Louis said "That would be boring, after this you want to go to the Shrieking Shack?"

She hugged him "Hell yes!"

He hugged her back laughing.

She told him "This is even better than when James and I used to come to Hogsmeade"

Louis smiled "That is a wonderful compliment"

She slapped a hand to her fore-head "I shouldn't have said that, no boy likes being compared to another one right?"

She bit her lip nervously.

He took her hand "I'm not insecure Willow, I know you used to come here with James, and I know you had a lot of fun. So if you think you're having more fun with me, then that's awesome. If you're not then I'd be worried"

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek "You're amazing Louis"

Louis was stunned for a second and then he quickly replied "Thank you"

He took her hand and led her to Weasley's Wizard wheezes.

They spent a lot of time there, looking at all the products.

Once Willow and Louis had gotten whatever they wanted she walked to the counter.

George Weasley appeared "Oh, Willow! Nice to see you here! And Louis!"

Louis asked "Uncle George! Wow! I thought you would be at Diagon Alley?"

Uncle George shrugged "Just thought I'd stop by to check on business"

Willow said "Here Mr. George, I'm buying all of these"

Willow reached for her money bag but Louis already had his ready he said to her "I'll pay"

Her eyes widened "I can't let you pay for all of this!"

He smiled "Just enjoy okay, don't worry about the money"

She said feeling guilty "Thank you"

Uncle George asked "What's happening with you both?"

Louis said blushing "Uncle George, Willow is my…..my…"

Willow completed his sentence with a smile "Girlfriend"

George was shocked.

He'd always thought that Willow if she ever got into a relationship it would be with James.

Louis wasn't even in his mind.

He said "Right…Congrats! This is…surprising"

The two teenagers paid for their things and left.

Louis told Willow "That was awkward"

Willow nodded "Yeah, forget it, come on let's go to the Shrieking Shack"

She tugged at his hand and pulled him down the street.

James's eyes were transfixed on Willow, she was pulling him down the street.

She looked so excited.

He couldn't see the bloke's face.

Fred asked "You alright?"

James dug his hands into his pockets "Fred, I'm going to beat the snot out of that bloke"

Fred had never seen his friend so mad "He didn't do anything. Willow's enjoying herself. What the hell is your problem?"  
James said "I don't trust him"

Fred rolled his eyes "Admit it James, you're jealous"

James looked like he might punch Fred but then he raked his hands through his Hair and said "She's supposed to spend Halloween with me, not ditch me for some blonde idiot"

Fred shook his head "I have no idea what you're going to do when she's married"

James asked eying his favorite cousin "What?"

Fred sighed dramatically "I mean she has a life, she's not a nun. She's a hot girl who's going to eventually fall in love and get married. If you're acting like this on her first date ever in her life, what the bloody hell are you going to do during her wedding or worse when she's having kids?"

James thought about it.

Fred was right, he was being a jerk, Willow had a life to live, and he too had to move on. They had never been in a relationship so why was he acting like he fancied her?

He nodded "You're right, we should stop tailing them"

Fred shook his head and started walking with James "Don't say we, don't you dare say we. _You_ smartass were tailing them. _I _was checking out Anna Thomas's butt"

James whacked him "You're such a sick person"

Fred said defensively "Shut up, it's not like you're a saint Potter. You've checked out more butts than I have and you know it"

James blushed "I don't anymore"

Fred asked "Why? What made you see the light?"

James said "I don't know"

Fred patted him on the back "You're becoming Al, it's okay I understand"

James was very offended "I'm not becoming Al!"

Fred said "Okay, you're becoming Teddy then. Responsible, mature and shit like that"

James said "Maybe I'm just being myself"

Fred raised his eyebrows "Okay now I'm stumped"

James sighed "I just don't think I want to act like a dumbass anymore. Imagine blokes acting the way we do with Roxy, you won't like it right? Exactly, imagine how the brothers and fathers of those girls would feel"

Fred looked scared "Yeah that's pretty scary"

James nodded "That's why sense hit me"

Fred whacked James "Do you have to be so reasonable? You took the fun out of my life James! You owe me a pass time"

James asked "What about a long-lasting, love-filled relationship?"

Fred looked at James for a second and then they both burst out laughing.

I don't think that James has matured completely.

Willow and Louis came out of the Shrieking Shack laughing.

Louis asked "Seriously why did you do it?"

Willow laughed "I don't know, it was one of my impulsive moments"

Okay we missed out a lot didn't we?

Well inside the Shrieking Shack, Louis and Willow had been inside the room where Remus Lupin used to go through his transformations.

So when the two of them heard some innocent scared as hell Third years come up the creaking stairs Willow had a crazy idea and pulled Louis under the bed.

When the Third years came up, Willow told Louis what she wanted him to do.

Louis had agreed because she threatened to make him stay there under the bed for the rest of the day until he went through with her plan.

So she used her wand and magnified his voice.

Louis was well known for his talents in mimicry.

So he started talking in the raspy voice of Peter Pettigrew.

And when the Third years heard him, they ran screaming for the lives.

After they had left, the seventh years laughed for a long time.

Covered in dust after lying under the bed they both sat on the floor rolling with laughter.

Finally when they were out, they were still laughing.

Louis said "I've never had so much fun in Hogsmeade, ever"

Willow laughed "Neither have I. You were epic 'Ah third years, I waited so long to find someone to tell my story to. Want to know how I got my finger cut off?' And then that part 'I can hand you all over to the Dark Lord's spirit' Oh my god that was the best"

Louis did a little bow "Thank you"

Willow sighed and leaned against Louis's arm like she used to do with James "I miss playing pranks"

Louis smiled "You're a master prankster though"

Willow smiled "Happy Halloween Louis"

Louis grinned "Let's go to Honeydukes, I've been short on chocolate for quite some time now"

She said "Just one second"

He looked at her "Why?"

She leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

He was taken aback.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled away and realized she was not on the ground anymore.

If Louis wasn't holding her waist she'd be hovering over the ground.

She asked "How'd you do that?"

Louis smiled "You're too short"

She whacked him "Shut up, you're too tall, and too strong I must say"

He set her on her feet.

She asked "I didn't give you a back ache did I?"

Louis asked "No, why?"

She blushed "I'm not very skinny, so I'm heavier than most of the other girls"

Louis laughed "God, you're perfect okay? I don't want some fragile feather-light girl. Don't take this as an insult but I like girls who can throw a mean punch and don't care about how much they weigh all the time"

She smiled "Thank god"

Louis asked "If I _did_ get a back ache, what would you have done?"

She looked up at him confused but she answered "I don't know, maybe take you back to school and then I would have given you a massage to show you how sorry I was"

She smiled innocently.

Louis cursed "Damn! Should have said I got a back ache"

She understood his implication and punched him "That's gross Louis Weasley!"

Louis laughed "I know, I'm sorry"

After some time of silence, she asked "What's your favorite colour?"

Louis smiled "Blue"  
She smiled "Nice, I like Purple"  
Louis asked "Purple?"  
She nodded "Yes"

Louis asked "Why?"

She answered "It's stupid actually, purple used to annoy my brother. My brother hated purple with a passion. So when we had a huge fight when I was five, I asked my parents to turn my room completely purple. Everything right from the walls to the bathroom tiles turned purple. One day later I regretted it. I mean it was a horrible miscalculation on my part. I should have changed his things purple rather than mine. My father refused to change my room back to white. So I had to deal with purple walls, purple curtains, purple bathroom tiles and a purple wardrobe for the rest of my life. The colour grew on me eventually and Ta da! Purple's my favorite colour!"

Louis was intrigued with this person.

He hadn't met anyone so eccentric in his life.

He laughed "Wow, I like blue because it's a nice colour"

Willow blushed "You must think I'm weird"

Louis shook his head pushing the Honeyduke's door open for her "No I think you're interesting"

Willow smiled "You're too sweet"  
They traipsed through the aisles searching for good chocolate.

And that's when she saw him.

She dropped her chocolate.

It was James, he was walking in to the shop with Fred laughing about something.

She took a deep breath and picked up the chocolate.

Why did she feel guilty?

She wasn't doing anything wrong.

She turned to Louis and tried to smile as he chose chocolate.

Someone said "Hello" over Louis's shoulder.

Willow looked into James's brown eyes, which weren't giving away anything.

Fred looked nervous "Um hi"  
Willow smiled "Hey!"

Louis turned around to face them "Oh James, hi! Hey Fred!"

Fred's eyes went wide and James looked like a rock had fallen on his head.

Willow took Louis's hand for comfort.

Fred asked "You both are on a date?"

He pointed at both of them.

Louis exchanged a look with Willow before nodded "yeah, we are"

James regained his composure "Right, enjoy yourselves. Just thought we'd say hi, bye"

He turned around and walked off, Fred said "Bye"  
and quickly followed.

James walked fast keeping his head down, why did it hurt?

When had she ever mentioned Louis?

Louis never even showed any interest in Willow.

He would have said something.

James didn't even remember ever seeing them talk.

Fred caught up with him "Alright, that was a shock"

James nodded "Louis? Why Louis?"

Fred told him "I think it has something to do with his height, good looks and his silent charm"

James shook his head "That's not what I mean! He's my cousin! He never said a word about Willow"

Fred sighed "They looked really happy"

James gritted his teeth "He's going to have some talking to do"

Fred said "James, remember he's your cousin"

James yelled "She's my best friend, going out with my cousin!"

Fred looked afraid "Calm down!"

James punched the wall and ignored the throbbing in his hand.

Fred said "Look, let it go. You can't blame them for liking each other"

At the shop, Louis and Willow bought their chocolate and left the shop.

Willow asked "Why can't anyone believe that we're dating?"

Louis said "Because it's surprising"

She sighed "Let's go to the Three broomsticks, we'll see the others there"

They didn't notice the three sixth year students on the opposite side of the street.

Rose choked on her Halloween candy and Scorpius was thumping her on the back.

Al asked "Have I gone mad or are Louis and Willow walking down the street hand in hand?"

Rose who recovered coughed and then said "Merlin! That was just unbelievable, quick let's follow them"

Scorpius said like a detective "That must be why James was punching the wall a while ago"

They tailed the pair until the Three broomsticks.

They entered like they hadn't been following anyone.

Al asked "Where do we sit?"

Louis and Willow were greeting Louis's friends and then they moved to the table where Willow's friends were sitting.

Erica sipped on her butterbeer watching Willow and Louis, she nudged Reese who nudged Damien who nudged Cindy.

Okay let's go back a little shall we?  
Damien Simons was Willow's older brother and Reese's boyfriend.

Damien was a hot bloke, he looked a lot like his sister but he had square jaw, ocean blue eyes unlike his sister's blue-grey ones and he was much much taller.

He was extremely well-built and had a heart-stopping smile.

When Willow saw her brother Damien she ran and gave him a hug "Damien!"

Louis guessed that that was her brother.

Damien told his sister "Hey Willow! Nice to see you too"

Willow pulled away and beckoned Louis towards them.

Louis walked up and smiled at Damien.

Damien had heard from his girlfriend and his sister's other friends about the new-found romance between Louis Weasley and his sister.

Damien sized him up.

Louis was tall and he looked strong. His smile showed off a lot of confidence.

Damien was assured that his sister was in safe hands.

But he'd always expected her to fall for that Looney toon James Potter.

He was a Head boy's nightmare, there were countless occasions when he had told his sister not go prancing around the castle causing trouble with James Potter.

But she never listened. He liked James and knew that he never had any wrong intentions, but his Playboy attitude and his disrespect for rules scared Damien and also the influence he had over his sister made Damien wary of him.

Damien held out his hand and gave Louis a smile of approval "Damien Simons"  
Louis shook his hand firmly "Louis Weasley"

Willow and Louis sat at the table.

Damien ordered two more drinks.

Willow asked her brother "How's work?"

Damien answered "Fun"

Willow smiled.

Damien asked "What do you plan to do after school?"

He knew very well that his sister didn't think about her life after school and that she was very horrible at planning her future.

Willow nodded 'I'm going to work for the Prophet and I'm going to write"

Louis said appreciatively "Interesting choice of career"

Damien was surprised "That's a surprise!"

Willow grinned.

Damien looked at Louis "What about you?"

Louis replied "I want to work as a curse-breaker like my Dad"

Damien found this boy even more interesting "That's cool, honestly. I have a friend who's a curse-breaker…"

And so the two boys talked.

Reese whispered to Willow "They seem to be getting a long"

Willow sipped her butterbeer "Wait till he tells him that he's Head boy, Damien will practically shed tears of joy"

The girls laughed.

James pulled up a chair "Hello everyone! Hey Damien!"

Willow blushed and she didn't even know why.

Damien felt his heart sink, he had known that he'd have to see him some time"Hi James, how are you?"

James gave his winning smile "Fine thank you"

Damien asked "Heard about your illness"

Willow blushed "Uh…That was my fault"

James glared at her teasingly "You bet, the whole world thought I was going to die"

Damien asked "Quit pranking huh? Big news, saw it in the prophet actually. Why couldn't you quit last year when I was here?"

James said sarcastically "Because I love you too much"

Damien snorted inot his butterbeer.

Louis laughed "At least he quit this year, reduced problems for me"

Everyone laughed except James.

Damien asked "You're Head boy?"

Louis nodded modestly.

Damien looked impressed "We're more alike that I thought"

Louis smiled graciously.

James seethed in envy, he had never really gotten along that well with Damien.

Maybe it was because of their difference in opinion on most matters.

Willow noticed James's bruised hand.

The sleeve of his jacket that he had pulled over it to hide it had slipped off.

She pushed his sleeve back, making him jump in surprise.

Willow asked "What happened?"

James lied "Nothing it's just a bruise"

Willow saw right through his lie "Stop lying, you were trying to hide it"

She looked concerned and James felt a twinge in his heart.

James pulled his sleeve over it "I'll get it fixed later"

He turned away from her and started talking to Erica.

Louis had seen the exchange.

He whispered "Don't worry, he'll come around"

Willow smiled "I know"

The Willow turned to the group "Louis and I got you all Candy for Halloween!'

So they took out their packages and started distributing candy around the table.

James watched Louis and Willow laughing and whispering.

They were actually a good couple and that ruined things more for him.

Al told Rose as they watched from their table "Look at James's face"

Scorpius sighed "Poor bloke"

Rose nodded "He's hurt"  
Al shook his head "On his favorite holiday too"

That night at the Halloween feast Willow retold the events of her date to her friends.

The Hall was decorated with Jacko lanterns and bats.

The ceiling reflected the cloudy sky outside.

Some students wore scary masks.

It was a happy mood all in all.

Erica said taking a bite of her chicken "So you enjoyed it?"

Willow nodded "Louis is amazing"

Cindy said "I'm so happy for you"

Reese sighed "I miss Damien"

Erica rolled her eyes "Get over it, you'll see him during the Christmas holidays"

Willow asked "How does it feel to be in love with my brother, doesn't it make you sick in the stomach?"

Reese whacked her "Shut up, your brother is a wonderful boyfriend"

Willow gagged "Yuck, he's a pig"

Cindy licked her fork and giggled "Imagine Reese snogging a pig"

Erica and Willow laughed.

Reese blushed "Stop it you three! That's gross"

Willow said cheekily "Should think about it when you kiss him"

They laughed even more.

Reese stabbed at her pork "You're all insufferable!"

Cindy asked "So Willow, how does it feel to be in a relationship with your best friend's cousin?"

Willow frowned "Don't make it sound like I did something scandalous"

Erica asked "In what way is it not? Everyone's talking about it. The rumor is that you betrayed James"

Willow defended herself "But that's not true"

Cindy nodded "And they're saying that you're using Louis to get James to accept you"

Willow was horrified "That's wrong!"

Reese told her "Don't worry, there was a rumor about me last year when we had that argument about whether it was going to rain or not. They were saying that I started going out with your brother behind your back to get back at you"

reese rolled her eyes at her food as she said it.

Erica nodded "And that time, when they said that I secretly loved Professor Longbottom because I spent so much time in the greenhouses, I had nightmares about that one, it was so gross to think about it"

Cindy told them "Oh there was the one where they thought I was trying to brew a potion to switch brains with Emily Vance because I was worried I'd fail. It was mean and it wasn't true. I was just taking remedial potions to improve my marks in Potions. Someone caught me brewing the draught of living death when Slughorn had gone to his office for a moment"

Willow listened to her friends "How do such rumors even start?"

Erica shrugged "Some jobless git makes a joke and everyone believes them"

Reese said liked she couldn't care less "I've become used to it, oh remember the time when people thought Molly Weasley was gay?"

Cindy laughed "That was awesome, her father had come to school and only left after he was convinced that she wasn't"

Erica said "I don't know I still think the best one was about Roxanne losing her virginity, Fred burst an artery when he heard"

Cindy said smiling "My personal favorite was the one about Teddy Lupin getting drunk and then proposing to Victoire after climbing through the window into the seventh year Ravenclaw girl's dormitory"

Reese told her "That wasn't a rumor Cindy, it was real"

Cindy smiled and nodded "Exactly it's my favorite"

Willow asked "Why?"

Cindy smiled "Because it's the only rumor that's true"

That night they all slept well except for James.

He had had a very bad day.

He was going to have to have a talk with Louis.

He didn't have a choice.

He looked at his bruised hand, what was happening to him? He was not himself, or was he finally becoming himself?

It's official, James Sirius Potter was confused.

Oh well friends, here's the end of another day in the Lives of our heroes, where will all this lead?

We can only guess.

**AN: I love this chapter.**

**I am proud of it.  
**

**Louis is a wonderful person, don't hate him.  
**

**Well, one more chapter's out of the way.  
**

**This story is exhausting to write.  
**

**Please, please, please review.  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**I'll try and update soon, but I don't know.  
**

**My summer vacation's coming to an end and I have to get ready for school. Plus the results of my board exams are coming closer.  
**

**I'm going to spend a lot more time being a nervous wreck than writing :(  
**

**Anyway I'll see what I can do, you just keep reviewing!  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAP 6: THE WAR OF THE HEART AND BRAIN, WHO WON? JAMES WON!**

James was waiting leaning casually against the wall for his cousin Louis.

Louis was still talking to the Professor.

James was patient, his breaths were deep and slow.

He had no idea what he was going to say to Louis.

If all went well he would be able to get his thoughts across to Louis.

If all didn't go well….There was no point thinking about it was there?

The classroom door shutting interrupted his thoughts.

James blinked twice and tried to stand straighter.

Louis saw James "Hey James, I should tell you Professor Greyson is busy he said he wasn't feeling well so if you want to talk to him maybe you should come back tomorrow"

Louis smiled politely and started to walk past him.

James said "Louis…wait…I wanted to speak to you"

Louis stopped and turned to face him "Why?"

James looked up from the ground to meet his cousin's questioning blue eyes "It's about Willow"

Louis looked at him "Tell me"

James was slightly nervous when he saw that Louis wasn't perturbed.

James licked his lips "How did you two get together?"

Louis shot him a humorless smile "If you really want to know, I didn't ask Willow to be my girlfriend. She asked me to be hers, she even told me to kiss her"

James felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach "And you just agreed? Just like that?"  
He was practically yelling.

Louis said calmly but there was an edge to his voice "Not just like that. I tried to stop her and get her to think straight, she refused. And just so you know I've always harbored feelings for her. I didn't do it just like that, I actually like her"

That was a punch in James's stomach.

James was silent for a minute while he tried to collect his thoughts.

Then he asked "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Louis now looked embarrassed "I thought you liked her so I didn't make a move. I thought you two would end up together to be honest. But when she asked me to be her boyfriend I finally felt like I might have a chance"

Another verbal punch to James's heart.

James was really mad right now "Why would you do this? You don't even know her well! She never said a thing about you!"  
Louis tried to keep his cool, he knew James was mad.

Louis said warningly "James I know you're mad right now…."

James yelled over him "Shut it you dumb arse! You don't deserve her! She can do so much better than a lousy, nerdy head boy!"

Louis was now angry, he glared at James "Oh yeah? You think she deserves some cheap playboy who just prances around getting into trouble, sticking his tongue down every girl's throat and never being serious about anything? You think she deserves someone who can't take responsibility for himself much less her?"

While James was yelling like there was no tomorrow, Louis was speaking with a venomous and icy tone that sliced through James's defenses like a knife slicing through butter.

James realized that Louis was describing him.

And it was true, James had no right to comment on Louis's character when he had such a flawed character himself.

To say the truth James was jealous of his cousin.

James yelled not backing down "I always knew you were sly, sneaking behind people's backs!"

Louis smiled "That's where you're wrong, I never did anything behind anyone's backs. I never hid my feelings for Willow. It was all out there in the open. Everyone thought she would end up with you so they didn't bother to notice my feelings for her. I didn't go out to charm her but I never hid what I felt for her."

James stood listening to him.

Louis continued "You didn't once ask me-'Louis what do you think of Willow? Do you like her?' If you had asked me I'd have told you the truth. I never hid the fact that we were going on a date, I never did anything sly James. _You're_ the sly one"

He pointed a slender finger at James.

James was afraid now "What do you mean?"  
He wasn't yelling anymore.

It was a good thing that the corridor was empty.

Louis said with a cool and calm composure "You liked Willow but whenever someone told you about it or questioned you about it you denied it. Going on Hogsmeade trips with her 'just as friends', it was always more than friends in your heart wasn't it?"

James was going to say no when Louis shook his head "Wait don't answer that, you'll deny it, as usual"

James said "I can't believe you can be like this"

Louis told him "If you can't tell her that you like her then she will fall for some bloke and you'll be left to rot. It's your own doing James, if you don't like me with her, you should have told her"

James was speechless.

Louis put a hand on his shoulder and said tenderly meaning every word he said "I'm sorry that I'm hurting you James, that was never my intention. But I'm not going to break up with her, I like her too. A lot by the way. I promise you that the minute Willow tells me that she likes you and wants to be with you I'll let her go without complaining"

James looked into his eyes and knew that he was saying the truth.

Louis said "I'll not keep her from you or turn her against you but I will fight for her. She has to choose one of us, she can't have both. When she does and if she chooses you I will smile and let her go. I hope you will be able to do the same for me if she chooses me"

James didn't know what to say.

Louis smiled "We're still cousins James, I will never give you a cold-shoulder or detest you if you speak to her and continue being best friends with her. You will always be her best friend and I can vow that I'll never steal that position from you"

He had a twinkle in his eyes and he grinned "But if you kiss her it'll be at your own risk, remember I am her boyfriend and you have to respect our relationship at all costs"

James was intrigued by Louis.

When he had thought about talking to him he never thought it would turn out this way. He thought there'd be a fight a loud argument and they would both leave with cold hatred for each other.

He had never expected them to grow closer to each other.

James sighed "You're right, it's only fair to Willow and I agree to your terms. I will not kiss her, or do anything inappropriate but that's because I don't love her, she's just my very close friend"

Louis could not believe that James still refused to admit his feelings for Willow.

James said sincerely but still shaky inside "I hope you to have a happy relationship. If there was anyone who I'd trust dating her it would be you"

Louis asked "What about you?"  
James laughed "It's not like I'm ever going to date her am I?"

Louis resisted the urge to punch the bloke, how could anybody be so terribly blind?

But Louis sighed "Anyway I'm hungry, let's head for lunch, there's only five minutes left"

James said conversationally as they walked down the stairs "You know, I thought I was going to have to punch you before I talked to you"

Louis asked smiling "What made you change your mind?"

James sighed "Your verbal supremacy made me change my mind. You're bloody reasonable and throw very painful verbal punches"

Louis laughed "I'm flattered, but I'll be honest I came very close to punching you too"

James asked cocking an eyebrow "Really?"

Louis nodded.

James muttered "Head-boy getting in trouble for punching a trouble-maker, that would have been very ironic"

Louis nodded "I agree"

James asked "Did Willow really fall for you or did you use your part-Veela charm to reel her in?"

Louis turned crimson "No I didn't, I have no control over my Veela charm. For some reason even when I look a bloody mess after Quidditch practice girls still seem to be ogling me. Honestly, I don't get it. But I assure you I'd never use it on Willow. Partly because I don't know how to and partly because I prefer it when she likes me not for being part-Veela but for being a normal bloke"

James grumbled "I wish I had your Veela charm at least I'd have used it well instead of just letting it be"

Louis said flatly "I'm sure you would. Trust me though, you don't need it. You have enough charm without being part-Veela. If you were part Veela you'd literally be a 'chick magnet'"

James got a dreamy look in his eyes "Yeah….."

Louis whacked him on the back of his head "Snap out of it you fool"

As they neared the great hall, James looked at him "I'm glad you're my cousin Louis, don't tell anybody but you're my favorite cousin. You're funny, smart, awesome and just everything a cousin brother should be"

Louis asked suspiciously "Why?"

James answered shiftily "Because I need to copy your transfiguration homework"

They entered the Great hall and Louis sighed "I'll help you today at four in the library. Don't be late"

James hugged him "Thank you! Thank you so much! I could kiss you!"

A voice behind him said sounding amused "Oi! Hands off my boyfriend Potter! I will not allow you to kiss him!"

James pulled away from Louis and smiled at Willow "Oh hello Willow!"

Louis gave her a smile "Hey"

Willow moved to Louis's side "Where were you two? Wait I don't want to know…if you don't want to tell me that is"

Louis and James exchanged a look.

Louis started "We were just talking…about…things"

Willow looked disbelieving "For so long?"

James jumped in "Yeah! Well I'm hungry! See you two! Bye!"

He all but sprinted to the Gryffindor table.

Louis glared at the back of James's head.

Willow turned to Louis "I got you some lunch, we have a free period after Lunch. Let's go outside so you can eat in peace"

Louis asked surprised "You saved me food?"

Willow took his hand and pulled him out of the hall "Of course I did, there are fifty seconds left for the bell to ring, James is going to be fuming and he has Charms after this"

Louis grinned "Poor fellow"

They walked towards the grounds.

Louis asked "what do you have after the free period?"

Willow replied "Defence, you?"

Louis answered "Potions"

Willow led him to the rocks near the Whomping Willow.

They sat down leaning against the rocks and Louis began eating.

Louis said "Funny how your name matches with the Whomping Willow's"

Willow smiled "It's my favorite tree"

Louis almost spat out his food "What!"

Willow thumped him on the back as the bell went off in the castle.

Louis asked "That's your favorite tree? Why in the world?"

Willow said grinning "I don't know, but I always felt some deep connection to it"

Louis was finding it very hard not to choke again.

If Louis had felt anything for the Whomping Willow, it was intrigue and fear.

Willow asked "Remember the detention I received for climbing it in third year?"

Louis shook his head "I do, I am surprised you came out of that tree alive"

Willow shrugged "Alive enough to receive detention it seems"

Louis asked "Where did you get the guts?"

Willow smiled "I did it for chocolate"

Now Louis laughed "For chocolate?"

Willow nodded proudly "Oh and I won the chocolate alright, but I had a bad stomach ache few days later, and not to mention the cavity"

Louis found Willow even more interesting than he had before.

Who climbed the Whomping Willow for chocolate?

If anyone offered Louis a thousand galleons even then he wouldn't have done it.

Willow said dreamily "It was the best chocolate ever"

Louis asked "How come?"

Willow answered "Because I had gone through so much to get it. I climbed the Whomping Willow, during school hours mind you. Received two weeks worth of detentions. I had a painful stomach ache that hurt like the devil was chewing up my insides after eating it and had a cavity that scared the life out of my dentist too. But it was the best chocolate I'd ever eaten because it cost me so much"

Louis asked "How much chocolate did you eat?"

Willow laughed "When I had gotten my prize, I sat on my dormitory bed on Saturday morning and devoured twenty bars of chocolate in two hours. None eaten by my friends mind you"

Louis was shocked, what do you say to that?

Louis finished eating "I've never heard of anyone eating so much"

Willow looked at the Whomping Willow "It was worth it"

Louis asked "How do you live with yourself?"

Willow shook her head "I don't know to be honest. But the more appropriate question would be, how do my parents live with me?"

Louis laughed "Yes, You're right"

Willow asked "Why don't you ever do anything more interesting than getting good grades and playing Quidditch?"

Louis thought for a moment "I never get the opportunity"

Willow frowned "Hmm, we should do something about that"

Louis's eyebrows rose and he shook his head "No we shouldn't"

Willow said grumpily "You're no fun, James would have been up for it"

Louis smiled "I'm sure he would"

Willow told Louis "My brother wrote to me yesterday"

Louis nodded.

Willow said "He asked more about how you were doing than he asked about me"

Louis smiled "That's great"

Willow rolled her eyes "Even my Dad wants to meet you apparently and so does my Mum"

Louis looked flattered.

Willow whacked him "Oh don't get all proud of yourself"

Louis laughed "Okay"

James was watching them from his classroom window, Willow looked happy.

According to James Louis and Willow looked more like friends than a couple.

But maybe that was his insanely jealous heart speaking.

Because his mind was very happy for them, his heart didn't quite agree.

James pondered what Louis had said to him.

He had said that he would fight for Willow and would back away the minute she chose James over him.

James had easily denied all of Louis's assumptions.

But could he deny what he felt in his heart?

Louis had not taken Willow away or done anything to her, she had gone to him on her own accord.

And she would break up with him only if she was sure of herself, she would not do it because someone told her too.

So if there was any way of getting her for himself, he'd have to win her heart.

That too keeping in mind that Louis was her boyfriend and he respected Louis too much to kiss Willow.

That created a complication for James, he was more physical than emotional.

The talking, flowers and things didn't settle with him.

Maybe that was because he'd never been in a proper relationship.

So his first step would be to talk to his brother.

If anyone knew how to please girls without necessarily using their lips, hands, cocky winks, flirtatious grins and pick-up lines it was Al.

But, hold up a second! James did not love Willow so why did he have to worry about relationships and the other nonsense that went along with it?

As he thought about this in his mind, he could swear upon his paternal grandmother's grave that he heard his heart laugh at him.

And he jumped a decent foot in the air when it spoke to him.

_You're a total idiot, not even Merlin can help you. How can you be so oblivious? Get a move on you Dimwit! She's not going to wait for you until your godforsaken brain decides to man up!_

That was rather harsh don't you think?

Well I don't, he deserved it.

He barely moved.

He could feel his heart pounding.

A voice, this time in his brain said-

_Ignore it, you're just imagining things James. How can you're heart speak to you? Think about it! Be reasonable! Focus on Charms not on Willow. She's happy with Louis and now you can stop trying to be her over-protective friend._

What his brain said made more sense, it was something he understood.

So he flipped through his textbook trying to focus on his work.

His heart decided it couldn't shut it's mouth.

_Screw you're frikkin' reason and all that other bloody shit that stupid brain told you! You're not her over-protective friend you git. You're her jealous friend who wants her for himself rather than give her away to your cousin! And don't think about it! Just do something about it!_

His brain replied

_No No No! Louis deserves her more than you do! He's perfect for her! You cause so much trouble. You're not jealous! How can you be? You've never been jealous before have you?"_

His heart wasn't giving up.

_That was because there was nothing to be jealous about, she was all yours wasn't she and you were too dumb to see it then as well? Now she's gone and gotten herself a boyfriend! Get off your sorry arse and go get her!_

James was confused.

His brain said

_Don't! Louis will be shattered, you have to have that much respect for him! He's never done anything to you! You have to listen to me! You'll ruin everything!_

James clutched his head "Shut up!"

All his fellow students stared at him.

Flittwick looked livid "Mr. Potter! Are you telling me to shut up?"

James felt his heart sink, he was in so much trouble now.

He couldn't possibly say that his brain and his heart were arguing and he was caught in the middle of it.

That would be insane.

Fred was laughing behind his textbook in his seat behind James.

James started to make up an excuse "Actually I'm having a horrible head ache and I didn't have proper lunch either professor. I'm feeling horribly dizzy and some weird noises were going through my head and I yelled at my brain to shut up"

Flittwick sighed "Off you go Mr. Potter, maybe you should have rest of the day off. I will inform your teachers that you will not attend the rest of today's lessons"

James nodded and took all of his books.

His hair was messed up and he felt tired.

Once he had shut the door behind him, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

If this went on he'd be dead by the end of the week.

His heart said

_So what do you plan to do?_

James shook his head and whispered "Nothing"

_What? _

James told himself "I can't, I don't love her"

_You filthy liar! You disgust me! I hope you die a horrible death! Preferably an arrow to your head!_

James ignored his heart.

_The things I did for you, you ungrateful beast! Screw you and your brain! Rot in hell the pair of you!_

James walked to his dormitory and shut the door with more force than was required.

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He did not love Willow, no he did not. That was not possible.

What is he going to do? He doesn't even listen to his heart.

He's never going to see the light….is he?

**AN: Phew! That was one hard chapter to write!**

**Anyway, review please?  
**

**I'm extra happy now a days and so will be updating sooner than I was.  
**

**Part of the reason being, I got my Board exam results! And I did really well! :D  
**

**The other part is because the story has just gotten very complicated and I have to find a way to sort it out.  
**

**So review, review and review!  
**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!  
**

**I will certainly update soon!  
**

**Keep reading!  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAP 8: THE HEAT!**

Willow never felt so happy in her life.

She was doing so well in school, she had an awesome boyfriend, she had really good friends. What more did she need?

I have a list of things that could have made her life better that it was, but I will refrain from comment.

Inside though Willow was not satisfied.

Whenever she saw James these days she felt guilty, flustered, nervous, klutzy and weird.

Something had broken between them and she couldn't figure out what.

She felt like she should say something about the tension between them but she had a feeling that he already knew.

The seventh years were too busy with their work, since it was their NEWT year it was hectic.

The sixth years on the other hand didn't have as much work.

Rose suggested to her cousin and boyfriend one day "We should help James"

Scorpius and Al exchanged a look.

Al asked "How do you propose we do that?"

Rose grinned mischievously "A little help from Fred and Willow's friends should do the trick"

Scorpius looked skeptical "I don't know"

Al "If you have a plan then tell us Rose"

Rose smiled "We need to get James to admit his feelings for Willow"

Scorpius shook his head "Stop joking, the bloke can't even admit it to himself how the bloody hell will he admit to us?"

Rose laughed "We're going to make him realize it for himself"

Al sighed "I don't have a good feeling about this"

Scorpius nodded "Neither do I"

Rose ignored them "Oh this is going to be great!"

* * *

On Sunday morning the common room was completely empty.

Except for seven teenagers.

Who were they?

I'm sure you can guess.

It was- Rose, Scorpius, Al, Cindy, Reese, Erica and Fred.

Rose had told them the day before that she had something very important to tell them and called for a meeting in the common room.

They sat around looking from one to the other nervously.

Rose had a devilish glint in her eyes and a maniacal grin on her face.

All she needed was a psychotic laughter and she'd be well on her way to becoming an evil genius.

Fred asked "Rose? I'd love to sit here in this lovely gathering but I rather if you could get on with whatever you had to tell us"

The rest of them nodded.

Rose said proudly "We are going to help James figure out his feelings for Willow!"

I have no idea what sort of reaction Rose was expecting from the group but her face clearly said she didn't like the reaction she had got.

Fred's mouth was open and his eyes were bulging.

Cindy looked afraid.

Reese looked at Rose like she'd just suggested that they all try to murder Mrs. Norris.

Erica looked like she would like nothing better than to go live on the moon at that very moment.

Al looked like he was finding it very hard not to shake his head.

Scorpius looked defeated and embarrassed.

Finally Fred asked Rose "Are you bloody out of your mind?"

Rose frowned "No I'm not"

Cindy tried to be polite "I don't think that's a very good idea Rose"

Rose was offended "Why not?"

Erica said as if it was obvious "Have you met James? The day he realizes he likes Willow will be the day Merlin comes back to life! You know when that is? Never!"

Rose argued "We can change that!"

Reese shook her head "No we can't, see Willow and James have to figure it out by themselves"

Rose said confidently "We'll be the catalysts of this chemical reaction. You know some combination reactions need catalysts to help them and speed up the reaction"

Erica and Reese were the only ones who could sort of understand what she was saying.

That was because they had lived with muggles.

Fred burst out "What the hell are you talking?"

Erica smiled "I get the logical implication Rose, but some combination reactions take time. I rather like to think of James's and Willow's relationship as endothermic, so all they require is a little bit of heat to absorb"

Reese's eyes widened, she smiled "Erica you're a genius!"

Rose only knew a limited amount of Chemistry so she was lost when Erica brought up Endothermic.

Scorpius said "This conversation is going past my head"

Al suggested "Maybe if you could explain"

Erica said excitedly "An endothermic reaction in this case is one where the two substances absorb energy and react to produce a new product!"

She was treated to confused expressions.

Erica sighed and explained "Okay look at it this way, Willow plus James under the effect of all of us produces Jillow"

Fred raised an eyebrow "Jillow?"

Erica muttered "Shut up"

But nobody really got what she was saying.

Erica rolled her eyes "God you all are dumb, the point is we have to help Willow and James. We are going to be the invisible force that brings them together"

Finally comprehension found everybody.

Fred asked "What about Louis?"

They all groaned, Louis was a huge problem in this situation.

Erica gasped "Wait! I got an idea!"

Reese asked excitedly "What?"

Erica held her arms out in front of her "See, we can use a redox reaction! If we use the reaction CuO plus H2 under the effect of heat gives Cu plus H2O we've got the solution!"

Reese hugged her friend "That's brilliant!"

Fred sighed "I think you've gone mad"

Erica explained to the group after glaring at Fred "See basically in a redox reaction one substance gains oxygen and the other substance loses the oxygen. Now if Willow is the oxygen then with the help of us-the heat, Louis will lose Willow and James will gain Willow!"

Rose gasped "That's amazing!"

Al asked "So how do we do it?"

Scorpius asked "Wait a second, does everyone here agree that Willow and James should end up together?"

Everybody nodded.

He asked satisfied "Will everyone help in getting them together?"

The group took some time to answer, but Fred spoke "I want to see James happy and I know Willow makes him happy"

Cindy said uncertainly "Louis isn't bad, it isn't fair to him"

They all felt guilty when she said that.

Reese said "I think we have to make a decision right now, Louis or James"

Erica nodded "Those in favor for James raise your hands"

Everybody raised their hands.

Erica asked "Those in favor of Louis?"

Cindy, Reese and Erica had raised their hands.

Erica asked Al "Why didn't you vote for Louis?"

Al answered "Don't get me wrong, Louis is amazing, but James and Willow just feels right"

She looked at Rose. Rose said guiltily "I have always wanted Willow to end up with James, Louis has another girl out there waiting for him out there and I don't think she's Willow"

She proceeded to look at Scorpius, he answered "Louis obviously looks like the more responsible one among the two suitors and I'm sure he's a real catch for all the girls but James is Willow's type. I've seen them together and even without being in a relationship they manage to look like they've always been together"

Erica smiled and turned to Fred. Erica did not like Fred for his rakish ways and so she rolled her eyes "Do you even have a proper reason or you did you use inky pinky ponky?"

He pretended to look hurt "How could you ever suggest that Ri?"

Erica glared "It's Erica"

He waved it off and told her "Actually Ri I do have a reason, I think James deserves Willow, he's too thick-headed to admit it but he does. Louis's a wonderful person but I can't see Willow and Louis together in the future whereas I can see James with Willow"

Erica gritted her teeth "Thank god you have a proper reason and don't call me Ri"

He shot her a charming smile "Come on Ri, lighten up"

Erica was on the verge of strangling him.

Rose said smiling at Erica and Fred "Okay, now how are we going to do this?"

Cindy suggested "We can start by breaking up Louis and Willow"

Reese asked "How are we going to do that?"

Erica who was still pointedly looking anywhere but at Fred said "We could try keeping them apart"

Scorpius asked "And try and get James to talk to her more often than she gets to talk to Louis?"

Cindy nodded "That's all alright but nothing unethical okay?"

Rose nodded "Yes, no trying to break them up using heart-breaking means"

Erica agreed "They should just feel like they are growing farther and farther apart and then they should just decide to stay friends"

Cindy smiled "Let's get to it then"

Al asked "Any specific things we need to do?"

Reese said like a leader "Yes, Cindy, Erica and I will make sure that Willow and Louis don't see each other too much and we'll make sure she sits next to James more often in classes"

She turned to look at Fred "Try to keep James close to Willow and try sacrificing sitting next to him in classes when Willow's around. Also try to knock some sense into his head while you're at it"

Fred nodded and smirked "Don't worry, I'll find other things to amuse me"

He winked at Erica, she blushed and threw a cushion at his head.

It hit him smack in the face.

Reese looked at Scorp "Keep an eye on Louis and try and get him into conversation as much as you can so that we'll know if he plans to ask her out or something"

Scorpius nodded obediently.

She looked at Rose "Keep tabs of everything, you're best at being sneaky. Keep James and Willow close outside the classroom"

Rose smiled "Don't worry"

Lastly she turned to Al "You have the hardest and most important job of all, something that Fred will never be able to do and we girls will never be able to do either"

Fred protested "Hey! I can do anything!"

Erica snorted "Yeah right!"

Fred glared at her.

Reese ignored them and said to Al "You must make sure that your brother does not stray to other girls. You have to teach him how to be committed. Teach him how to respect girls and behave. I'm sure he doesn't know how to impress a girl without pick-up lines, kissing and winking, you have to show him how to be charming"

Al stared at her incredulously "You want _me _to teach _James _how to be around girls!"

Cindy nodded.

Al shook his head "Oh please no, I have so many problems with girls myself! I don't think I can help him!"

Erica shrugged "Come on Al, I'm sure you can. You're such a charming boy, what problems would you have with girls?"

Scorpius said carelessly "You'll be surprised if you knew"

Al's face gained sudden colour.

Reese shook her head "Just teach him how to behave and take it from there, be subtle. I'm sure you'll be able to. We're depending on you"

Rose looked at him imploringly.

Al gulped "Okay, I'll see what I can do"

They all grinned.

Fred said matter-of factly "You're right, I would never be able to do what Al's about to do"

They laughed.

Erica said "We have to call ourselves something"

Rose suggested "You said something about us being the heat in the reaction, so let's call ourselves 'The Heat'!"

Erica laughed "You're right, that could be our own little joke"

So that's how The Heat formed.

And their first mission was to get Willow and James together.

You think they will succeed?

Keep your fingers crossed.

**AN: You've got to love THE HEAT!**

**I love them, and I love Fred.  
**

**This chapter just came to me, while I was sleeping. Yeah I'm very smart...or very dumb, depends on how you look at it.  
**

**I tried to put in some chemistry, forgive me science lovers.  
**

**I've always believed that chemistry is applicable in love (Part of the reason why no one ever takes my advice in relationships :P)  
**

**So if I've made any mistakes, please correct me.  
**

**I hope you liked it, fingers crossed!  
**

**Please review! Pretty please!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**I will update soon, as soon as I figure out what to write that is.  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAP 8: MISSION WILLOW AND JAMES (From the private files of THE HEAT)**

Willow didn't usually find it hard to fall asleep.

Sleeping was one of her favorite pass times.

So what was making it so impossible for her to go to sleep?

After giving up on sleep, she sat up in her bed.

She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Sitting there cross-legged on her bed clad in her pajama bottoms and over-sized t-shirt she had no idea what she was doing.

She sighed and stared at the wall.

Her friends were peacefully asleep.

Finally getting absolutely sick of sitting still she sneaked off to the common room.

She made it to the portrait hole and started walking to the kitchens.

_Might as well have a snack while I'm at it_, she thought.

The dim light in the corridor left her feeling stupid.

Suddenly she bumped into someone or something.

But there was nothing in front of her.

When she stretched her arm out she caught some sort of soft fabric.

She tugged and tugged but whoever was underneath wasn't relenting.

She said "Just give it up already, you idiot!"

Then she kneed the person in the groin.

A howl of pain erupted from the figure.

She could feel the person sink to the ground.

She pulled the cloth off the person and was surprised to find James underneath it.

Then she remembered James telling her about some invisibility cloak that his father had given to Albus.

James was moaning and groaning.

She couldn't help laughing.

"Oh James, why do you always get yourself in these situations?" she asked.

James groaned.

She propped him up against the wall and patted his shoulder comfortingly as he tried to get a grip of himself "You Suck"

Willow smiled "I'm sure I do"

He looked at her, he looked amused even though he was in pain.

She asked "What? Did I just grow another head?"

James loved the way her eyes lit up when she teased him.

He shook his head "No, I was just thinking, isn't this like before?"

Willow felt a strange sense of guilt once again.

He was right, right now they were acting like they used to before…before the year began.

Wow, isn't that sad?

Willow said "I miss the old us"  
It sounded crazy but to James it was the old Willow and he liked the old Willow.

James sighed "Me too"

Willow asked "What changed?"

James answered "We changed"

Willow said disappointed "I wish we hadn't"

James said "But if we hadn't you'd still not know what to do with your life and you wouldn't have known Louis"

Willow nodded "I guess you're right"

James asked "So how's it with Louis?"

He felt so weird asking, he'd not asked her about it.

Willow answered "Good, I mean we're like very good friends. I can tell him anything"

James said "That's great"

Although inside, it was a whole different story.

Willow laid her head on his shoulder "I can't fall asleep"

She sounded like a five-year old and James couldn't help smiling.

She told him "Help me"

James laughed "I thought sleeping was your favorite hobby"

She whined "It is"

James asked "What do you want me to do?"

She said "Tell me what you've been doing without me"

Frankly he had been doing nothing, he said "Oh you know, Quidditch, homework, eating, breathing"

She smiled "You mean nothing"

James felt a blush creeping up his neck, Willow knew him too well.

Willow said "Aww Jamie, you're bored without me"

James didn't reply.

She gasped "You are!"

He simply looked at the ground.

She punched him in the shoulder "That's so sweet James!"

He wanted to scream at her, _yes I am bored without you, so break up with Louis and spend time with me!_

But all he said was "You've grown on me and now I find it hard without you there all the time to punch me"

She laughed "I think someone is too proud to admit that he needs me"

He said indignantly, he felt angry that she was able to see so clearly through him "I don't need you!"

She was silent for a minute, then she put on a stiff smile "Yeah I guess you've grown up"

She ignored the twinge of pain inside her heart.

She faked a yawn and said "I'm sleepy, I'll see you…..sometime. Goodnight James"

She got up and left.

James watched her go, what had he done?

Oh he could just kill himself, why had he done that?

What was wrong with him?

This was the first proper conversation they had had in days and he'd gone and screwed it up.

Yeah he should have just gone and jumped off the Astronomy tower.

And for some strange reason tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

James never cried, crying was for babies, chickens and pansies not for people like him.

Then why was there that wet feeling and that sting in his eyes, why was he blinking rapidly and why was his chest hurting so bad?

He held his head between his hands and wiped a clumsy palm over his eyes trying to get the tears out.

James Sirius Potter wouldn't cry, not over a girl.

He raked his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

He let the tears fall but he didn't make a sound.

One drop fell, then another one and another one.

He felt like he could just die.

At least he wouldn't feel the pain if he was dead.

He'd snapped at Willow, not intentionally but it had scared her and now he had no hope of ever getting her back.

Suddenly he felt like he was six years old again coming home from muggle school after being teased ruthlessly for being a 'freak' and with his Hamish Donnahan(his favorite Quidditch player) figurine in pieces.

He knew what he needed at times like those, Mum's hug and her chocolate chip cookies.

Here he was sitting in the corridor outside the Gryffindor common room, crying over a girl and wishing he could see his Mum.

What would anybody say if they saw him like this?

Somehow he got back to his dormitory and climbed into his bed.

He said to the ceiling "Help me Mum"

* * *

Next morning James peculiarly found himself seated next to Willow at breakfast.

Whether this was fate or Karma, he couldn't tell.

But I know personally that this was 'The heat''s doing.

And very conveniently Fred was sitting right in front of Willow blocking her view of the Ravenclaw table.

Willow drank her juice and reached for a slice of bread.

At the same time James reached for one too.

He blushed as his hand touched hers.

She drew her hand away like she'd been burned.

He took a slice and handed it to her.

She took it and placed it on her plate.

He took a slice for himself.

Willow said "Thanks"

James said awkwardly "You're Welcome"

The Heat watched the exchange.

Fred asked Erica "What do you think happened to them?"

Reese answered "Whatever it is, needs to be solved"

Cindy told Fred "Try and wheedle it out of James, we'll get Willow to spit it out"

Fred sighed "I'll try"

During Potions, Willow tried to find herself a seat with anyone but James.

But her luck would never allow it, she ended up being his partner.

She missed Cindy and Fred high-fiving each other at the back of the classroom.

They tried to work in silence.

James said "I think you should add the roots now"

She shook her head "Not now"

James said "Yes we should add it now"

Willow's temper was short that morning and she snapped "Not now!"

James got equally angry "Yes now, or you'll screw up the potion!"

Willow added the roots and said "There!"

James looked triumphant, that was until the Potion blew up in his face and he saw Willow walking out of the classroom.

Fred watched the exchange and Cindy asked "If I laugh, will it be rude?"

Fred was trying very hard not to laugh himself "I don't know"

James's ash-coloured face was a comical scene but the hurt in his eyes was unmistakable.

After class, James and Fred were walking to transfiguration.

Fred asked "What did you do? Willow's mad at you now"

James asked "Why do you think it was me who did something?"

Fred rolled his eyes "You look so damn guilty"

James sighed "Yesterday night Willow and I talked outside the Gryffindor common room, I told her I didn't need her and mind you I wasn't very polite when I said it either. She's been mad at me since"

Fred wanted nothing better than to kick his cousin.

Here they were trying to fix them together and James went on screwing things up.

For once in his life if James could do something right it would be a blessing.

Fred said "You have to apologize"

James looked scandalized "No! I can't!"

Fred said sternly "I don't care mate, you go into that classroom right now and apologize to her"

James tried to plead his case "B-But…"

Fred warned "If you don't do it, I'll make sure that you live a very unhappy life. So get your head out of your arse and go apologize"

He pushed his cousin into the classroom.

He waved Erica over "Hey Ri listen…"

"Don't call me Ri!" She said.

He ignored her "Listen James did something stupid…again. He told Willow that he didn't need her yesterday night during their conversation. She's mad at him. So I told him to apologize during this period. So we have to make sure she doesn't sit next to Louis and sits next to James"

Erica's shoulders slumped "Can this get any harder?"

Fred told her "I'll try getting Louis to sit with me and you get Willow to sit next to James"

She nodded.

When Louis entered the classroom, he took his seat.

But before Willow could get there, Fred made it he shot Louis a charming smile "Hello Cousin, don't mind me sitting here do you?"

Louis was looking at Willow over Fred's shoulder and tried to get his point across.

But Fred didn't wait for him to reply, he just sat down saying "Great! Knew you wouldn't mind"

Louis shot an apologetic smile to Willow.

Willow dejectedly went to take her seat next to Erica.

But Erica was already sitting next to Daniel Reed.

Her heart sunk.

She had no choice but to sit next to James.

She took her seat grudgingly.

He was looking at her with an odd sort of intensity.

Willow nervously brushed her hair behind her ear.

She felt a huge weight on her chest and she found it very hard to breathe.

James said "I'm sorry"

Willow didn't reply.

He continued "I'm sorry for….everything"

She felt much better but still didn't say anything.

He took her hand "I do need you Willow, more than you'll ever know"

She felt her heart-beat quicken.

However nice she felt with Louis, she couldn't deny the magnitude of the effect James had on her.

She hurriedly pulled her hand out of his and turned to the teacher as she started speaking.

James felt even more hurt.

He whispered "Please Willow, can't you forgive me? I wasn't serious yesterday"

She said "James, pay attention"

He felt angry "Why does it matter so much? If I kept a grudge for every punch you threw at me and demanded an apology for every time you mocked me then we would be arch enemies by now!"

She was shocked at what he was saying.

He asked "How is it fair that I have to apologize for a tiny slip of the tongue and you don't ever have to do anything when you tease me, mock me and injure me? You tell me!"

She was paralyzed, she'd never heard James talk like that to her before.

She felt horrible, he was right. She'd never ever really apologized for all her mistakes, James on the other hand always apologized.

He looked at her "I was not myself yesterday and I apologize for hurting you, but you've hurt me too in the past, physically too. I don't make an issue out of all of that"

She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

She said "Stop James, I forgive you. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made, but don't hold it against me"

She said shakily "I won't be able to live with myself if you keep a grudge against me"

He wanted to hug her.

She said "I know I'm a lot of work and I'm a horrible friend, but I always thought you knew how sorry I was whenever I hurt you"

James took her hand in his once again "I know, I'm sorry, I won't hold it against you. And honestly, sometimes I need a punch or two to keep me on track"

Willow smiled "I guess so"

He asked uncertainly "Are we good?"

She answered "Of course"

They smiled.

Fred watched from next to Louis.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was, they were happy again.

Fred fell back into his seat, he realized then that he'd been holding his breath.

He was smiling at the ceiling when he heard Professor Kimberley call "Mr. Weasley?"

Fred looked up and shot her a smile, he knew she was talking to him but he asked "I'm sorry professor, which Mr. Weasley are you talking about?"

Louis rolled his eyes and looked back to his notes.

Professor Kimberley said "You"

Fred raised his eyebrows and stood up "Oh well my apologies for not realizing Professor"

She said "I would prefer it if you could pay attention in my class Mr. Weasley"

Fred smiled guiltily "I was Professor, I got a little side-tracked that's all, it's very hard to focus on transfiguration when there's such a beautiful teacher teaching the subject"

He gave her a wink. She blushed and said sharply "Sit down Mr. Weasley, don't repeat this"

Louis shook his head. Erica sitting a few seats away couldn't believe his nerve, he was never going to change.

Willow and James were smiling at Fred. James gave him a thumbs up.

All in all, it was a successful period.

* * *

After the bell rang for the last period, Scorpius quickly moved in and got Louis in deep conversation

Before he could reach Willow.

Rose managed to get James and Willow together to walk back to the common room.

Then she followed them subtly along with Reese and Al.

James had no idea how his luck had turned, he by some amazing turn of fate had sat next to Willow in every class he had with her and had sat next to her in every meal and was also walking with her to the Gryffindor common room.

He had had a lovely day and was hoping with all his heart that this luck would continue throughout the rest of the year.

In the evening after dinner, Al came to talk to James in the Seventh year dorm room.

Fred understanding Al's look, got rest of the boys out of the dormitory.

He whispered a quick "best of luck" to Al and exited the dormitory himself.

Al asked James "How is it going?"

James looked at his younger brother "Fine, what about you?"

Al fiddled with his hands "Good….Say…James? What do you know about girls?"

James grinned at his brother "Odd question Al, but I know a lot about girls"

Al said nervously "I have a huge problem"

James asked "What?"

Al said "This girl she's amazing, she doesn't know who I am"

James rolled his eyes "Shut up, everybody in this castle knows who you are. Our dear Father made sure of that a long time back"

Al blushed "You get what I'm saying don't you? She doesn't care about me"

James shrugged "So, get her to care about you"

Al said "She has a boyfriend, she's a good friend of mine but she's dating another friend of mine"

Al wondered if he sounded convincing enough.

James raised his eyebrows "Which girl is this?"

Al scratched the back of his head "I rather not say"

James let out a whistle "Got yourself in a bit of a spot there Al"

Al nodded "I can't tell her that I don't want her to date my other friend"

James felt bad for his brother.

Al sighed "I mean, at first I thought, how could I be like this about her dating my friend? She's my friend for heaven's sake! But then after Rose and Scorpius helped I realized that I….that I…."

James offered "Love her?"

Al blushed deep crimson "Love? Love! it's not love, pfft! No I realized that she can't date my other friend, he's not good enough for her!"

James wanted to laugh at his brother's stupidity, he was obviously in love, how could he not see it?

James asked "Al, why do you think you're against her relationship with your friend?"

Al said like it was obvious "She can do better, she doesn't deserve a bloke like him, she deserves so much better…someone like…"

James asked "Someone like you?"

Al shook his head "Me? I never said me! I don't like her…like that! She's my friend!"

James just couldn't believe his brother, this couldn't be his brother could it?

He asked "Al are you seriously this stupid? I never would have thought it of you!"

Al asked confused "What do you mean?"

James slapped a hand to his fore-head "How can you not like this girl Al?"

Al yelled "She's my friend! James, she's been like my sister all my life! How can I like her? It's wrong James, it's not allowed….If you can't be of any help then I'm going to leave"

Al strode to the door and turned the knob, before he left he said "James, if I ever like her then she won't like me. I hope you understand what I'm saying, she's off limits"

Al shut the door behind him and took a deep breath.

Phase one of his plan was complete.

If James thought Al was being stupid then he better think of himself.

He smiled and went to the Gryffindor Common room.

* * *

James sat on his bed trying to figure out Al's dilemma.

He had to help Al, there was nothing to it. He had to help his brother realize the obvious.

And then he thought about Al's situation.

His friend was dating another one of his friends and Al was not happy with it.

He laughed it was like his situation wasn't it?

It was very similar, in James case his best friend Willow was dating Louis his friend you could say and James wasn't happy with it.

James suddenly stopped laughing.

Shit, it was too similar.

Then he comforted himself, he wasn't in love with Willow, that was the difference.

But even Al thought he wasn't in love with the girl.

James lay down on his bed and said "Yup I'm going mad, definitely going mad"

* * *

In the common room, The Heat were relaxing after another hard day's work.

Fred said "Those two better get together fast"

Reese sighed "They are a lot of work"

Erica said massaging her temples "I guess, breaking up a couple and getting another one together isn't as easy as it looks"

Al who was lying on the couch said to no one in particular "If he still doesn't get it after what I told him he's the dumbest git in the world"

Cindy asked Al "Al, which friends are you going to use for this plan to work?"

Al looked at Scorpius, Scorpius and Al said at the same time "Leave that to us"

Rose smiled "But remember, we all have to focus on our schoolwork as well. All this is fine, but studies are important. Especially for you seventh years"

Fred rolled his eyes "I was wondering when she'd say it"

Erica sighed "Rose is right though, we must study too"

Rose smiled.

Cindy said "Don't worry, I've got it under control"

Fred asked "Hey Ri, you think you can help me a little with Herbology?"

He looked normal for once, not the cocky git he always was.

Erica said "Don't call me Ri"

Fred said "Fine, E-Ri-Ca can you help me with Herbology?"

Erica sighed "Fine"

He hugged her "Thank you"

Rose whispered to Scorp "I think we'll have to get those two together next"

Scorpius nodded.

Erica was blushing furiously.

Fred was whistling a tune oblivious to Erica's embarrassment.

The plan was going along smoothly.

Things were finally looking up for our two heroes as well.

Doesn't this make you feel happy?  
It makes me feel very happy.

**AN: Al's a genius, in my opinion!**

**Anyway, things just got heated.**

**Please review!  
**

**I'll try and update soon, have to start getting ready for school :(  
**

**Ah, summer how I'll miss you! We will meet again!  
**

**But I'll update don't worry.  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAP 9: WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?**

"Please! You have to do this for me! Please!"

"Not in a million years Albus Potter!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have no feelings for Rick Wood and I'm not going to pretend to just for your stupid plan!"

"Elizabeth, you don't get it! If you don't then James is doomed!"

"I couldn't care less about your brother"

"That's really mean you know"

"Look, just because I am your friend, doesn't mean I have to pretend to like Rick. Rick Wood seriously?"

"He isn't that bad, he's a decent bloke"

"Well, it's not happening"

"I'll do anything for you if you do this one thing for me"

"You'll have to try better"

"Come on! Just say yes already!"

"I want…..a huge thing from you"

"Anything! I'll do anything!"

"I want you to kiss Darcy Parkinson in the great hall in front of the whole school and admit your undying love for her"

"…."

"If you can do that much for me, I'll do this"

"…"

"Albus are you alright? Albus?"

"…."

"Albus, you look like you're going to faint, sit down"  
"….."

"Sit down Al! Merlin!"

THUD!

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Come on Al wake up"

"Albie? Wakey wakey?"

Elizabeth Matthews was poking Al in the chest to no response.

You might have figured out why Albus fainted from the conversation I presume.

You can't blame Al for his reaction to Elizabeth's demand.

Darcy Parkinson was a nasty Slytherin girl who hated everybody around her and kissing her would be very much like kissing a Boxer.

I mean Boxers are wonderful dogs but have you seen their faces?

Elizabeth Matthews was a shy brunette who was more muggle than witch. It was true, coming from a muggle background she played muggle sports instead of Quidditch and preferred to send mail the muggle way.

She was friends with Albus, Scorpius and Rose which explained why Albus had gone to her for help.

Elizabeth tried to pull Albus onto a chair.

Even if she played a lot of sports Al was still much bigger and heavier than her.

Finally she just propped him up against the armchair and left it at that.

She knelt in front of him and pulled out her wand.

"_Aguamenti_"

The water that hit Al in the face made sure that he was awake.

He spat out water and said "Yuck"

Elizabeth pushed her chocolate coloured hair away from her face and asked "So what do you think about kissing Darcy, are you up for it?"

Al looked like he was in pain "Not Darcy, please not Darcy?"

She pretended to think "Filch! Yeah Filch will be perfect!"

Al shook his head "NO, not Filch!"

She frowned "You're being too picky, how about this? I'll do my end of the deal and when it's done I'll tell you who to kiss, I'll think of something"

She patted him on the shoulder "I'll make sure it's a good person"

She shot him a smile and left singing as she went "The Giant squid…or maybe Mrs. Norris…what about McGonagall?"

Al groaned "I hate you James"

* * *

Willow had had no success in talking to Louis the whole week, it was weird and extremely annoying not to mention.

There was always something stopping her from doing so.

James had been with her all the time and it was sort of weird.

She didn't understand what was going on but suddenly James had changed.

He wasn't careless, happy or irritating. Now he was very careful, quiet and serious.

Willow tried to ask him about it.

They were brewing a potion and she asked "Are you fine?"

James cut up the bean and nodded to answer her question.

She saw that he hadn't had enough sleep in the past few days, his hair was standing up on end, there were dark rings under his eyes and his eyes were blood-shot and puffy.

She took the knife from him and started doing the cutting.

He asked "What are you doing?"

They were at the back of the class and Slughorn was reading the Prophet.

She told James "Sit down and sleep, I'll wake you up if I have to"

He argued "I can't let you do all the work"

She rolled her eyes "Just got to sleep James, I'll manage it"

He said "But I don't need to sleep"

She pointed the knife at his chest "Go to sleep, don't argue"

He looked from the knife to her eyes that looked determined and were warning him not to push her.

He sighed and sat down "Wake me up if you need me"

She waved him off.

She made space for him so he could lay his head down on the table.

He felt relieved that she'd given him permission to sleep, he hadn't slept well for the past few days.

Something was bothering him and he knew that it had something to do with Willow.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Willow watched James as he slept, his hair was all she could see and his shoulders were hunched over.

He must have been very tired.

She continued working on the potion making sure that Slughorn didn't see.

After she had finished, she put the contents into a vial and sat down to write the notes.

After she finished writing hers, she quietly took out James's parchment from his bag and started writing his notes for him.

After she finished she put his parchment in his bag and waited for Slughorn to come around for inspection.

As Slughorn did his rounds, she nudged James awake.

He woke up in a daze "What?"

She said "He's coming, pretend you know what you're doing"

Slughorn reached the table and took the vial "Perfect as usual Ms. Simons and Mr. Potter, full marks"

Willow smiled "Thank you Sir"

Slughorn walked away and the bell rang.

James groaned "I didn't get the notes, damn"

Willow told him as she packed up "I wrote them for you, it's in your bag"

He quickly checked his bag and saw a roll of parchment right at the top.

Willow smiled "I suggest you take the rest of the day off"

James asked "What do you mean?"

She sighed "You have only three more periods, I don't think you're up for it. Go sleep in your dormitory"

James said as they walked through the corridor "I can't skive three periods!"

Willow rolled her eyes "I'll cover for you and I'll copy the notes, if you want I'll tell Fred to tell you what happened in charms because I don't share that period with you"

He argued "I won't understand anything"

She said "Shut up, if you don't understand Reese can always explain things to you, just go sleep. You won't understand anything in this state anyway"

He took her word and said "Okay, Thanks Willow, I'll see you at dinner"

She smiled "Sure"

He turned around and left with a wave.

Willow watched him go and smiled to herself.

* * *

When James woke up after the long nap, he felt so refreshed and energetic.

He stretched his limbs and went down to the common room and found Al sitting there.

He smiled "Hey Al!"

Al snapped his book shut and quickly shot a look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Rick who immediately indicated for her to come sit next to him while he did his homework.

Al said nervously as he watched Elizabeth scrambling behind James to go sit with Rick "Hi James! How are you?"

Once Elizabeth and Rick were together, Al felt more comfortable.

James grinned and sat down on an armchair "I feel good, had a wonderful nap"

Al smiled "Willow told us"

James scratched the back of his head "She did?"

Al nodded, then he glared at Elizabeth and Rick.

"Yuck, just look at them"

Indeed Elizabeth and Rick were laughing over something and they looked very much in love, I mean if you were James they looked very much in love.

If you're someone else you would know that they were two friends laughing over their homework.

James turned and saw Elizabeth and Rick.

Elizabeth saw James and Al, so just to make it seem more than just a joke she took Rick's hand.

Al breathed a sigh of relief.

James turned back to his brother "Elizabeth? You're jealous of Rick Wood and Elizabeth Matthews!"

Al blushed and glared "I'm not jealous! I just think she can do better"

James wanted to reach over and throttle his brother.

James asked "Why don't you do something about it?"

Al retorted "I don't see you doing anything about Willow and Louis?"

James felt like he'd suddenly been dunked into a bucket of ice water.

James made a feeble attempt to thwart his annoying younger brother "They're two completely different situations!"

Al smirked "How? Tell me dear brother, oh I can't wait to hear this"

James blushed "Well….first of all…I'm not jealous of them being together…."

Al put a finger up "James, I'm not jealous of them either"

James wanted to kill him.

James tried to control his urges "O-okay let's see…. Second….I am happy for them…"

Al smirked once more "Oh yeah! That's why you punched a frickin' wall when you discovered Louis was dating Willow….that was your way of giving them your blessings wasn't it?"

Any moment now Al would find his head on the ground.

James drew a shaky breath "That was initial disbelief that's all"

Al scoffed "Initial disbelief, Merlin's saggy left buttock! If that was initial disbelief then we're all blast-ended skrewts!"

James felt the need to defend himself "You can't blame me for wanting to look out for her!"

Al asked "Than why can't I look out for Elizabeth?"

James answered arrogantly "Because if you were looking out for her then you wouldn't come to me after dinner with your dilemma and rant about her to me!"

Al said calmly "I came to you because I thought you'd be able to help me because you're in the same situation"

James thought he would explode.

He said indignantly "It's not the same situation! You're in love with Elizabeth, I'm not in love with Willow!"

Al yelled "I'm not in love with her! Why do you think that I am?"

James said his fists curling "Because it's bloody obvious you fool!'

Al said pointing a finger at him "Well then you're a hypocrite!"

James asked completely thrown "What? How?"

Al yelled "Because you keep saying you're not in love with Willow and then you say it's obvious that I'm in love with Elizabeth! If you're not in love with Willow then I'm not in love with Elizabeth!"

James stood still, then he said "I get it, you're not in love with Elizabeth. I'm sorry I said that"

Al felt like someone just hit him with a beater's bat.

The plan had back-fired.

He wasn't supposed to agree, no, he was supposed to say 'yes I love Willow, I'll go snogg the hell out of her right now!'

Then they both would live happily ever after.

Al fell into the arm-chair and took a breath.

This was not how he had planned it.

He looked at James sitting there, with his head in his hands.

Why couldn't he see what was right there in front of him?

Why was he making it so complicated?

Reese had been right, Al had been given the hardest job.

So Al asked "James? How about we sneak into Hogsmeade tonight and unwind a little?"

James looked up "What?"

Al smiled "We both have been on end lately, this Louis and Willow situation hasn't been agreeing with you and this whole Elizabeth and Ricky fiasco has been keeping me up at night as well. Let's do something, just as brothers"

Al had never in the past suggested that they sneak around in the night out of the castle.

Al was a Prefect.

But Al had a sneaky side that came out on rare occasions and he knew that before being a prefect he was a Potter and being a Potter and a Weasley he had a mischievous streak that came out at times like these.

James was surprised and his mind went back to the time when Al used to come up with the most full-proof plans for their pranks.

So he nodded, if he knew Al as well as he thought he did, Then they would never get in trouble for the excursion.

James nodded.

Al smiled and stood up "Today's Friday so we'll be fine, meet me here tonight at ten, we'll leave after that, get the Marauder's map and I'll bring the invisibility cloak, clear?"

James nodded.

Al patted James's shoulder "Take it easy James"

Then he picked up his book and left for his dormitory.

James shook his head to himself, Al was more of an elder brother than he ever was.

James would never say it to Al, but he thought that Al was the coolest brother anyone could ever have.

* * *

Willow was searching for James, she had to give him the notes.

Louis found her while she was rushing to the Gryffindor common room.

Rose and Scorpius who were following her hid behind the knight's armor.

Rose cursed "Shit! Scorp you're supposed to keep tabs on Louis!"

Scorp whispered "I didn't know he was going to come here, he said he was going to his common room"

Rose sighed.

Louis stopped Willow "Hey!"

Willow turned around and saw Louis she smiled "Hi Louis!"

Louis said "We haven't got a chance to speak at all"

Willow smiled "I know"  
Louis asked "Want to take a walk?"

Willow didn't know what to do.

She held up the books and said "I promised James that I'd give him the notes he missed, and I was thinking of helping him understand what happened during class"

Louis asked "But why?"  
She said apologetically "He hasn't been sleeping well lately, so I told him to skive off the last three periods"

He told her "Tell Fred to help him or Reese"

Willow said "I copied his notes for him, he needs his notes"

Louis looked frustrated.

He asked "Don't you have two days to give them to him, a weekend Willow. It's Friday?"

She smiled "Yeah let me just put my things away, wait here"

She rushed up through the portrait hole leaving a smiling Louis outside.

Rose and Scorp were watching.

Rose asked Scorpius "What are we going to do?"

Scorpius shrugged "Tell the others"  
Rose nodded "You're right, tell the others"

Willow walked in and ran to her dormitory, she had missed James who had been watching her.

She sprinted to her dormitory and threw her bag on the bed.

And then she sprinted back out and through the common room once again ignoring James.

Once she was out of the Portrait hole she smiled at Louis "Let's go"

Louis smiled and took her hand.

She missed James coming through the portrait hole.

James watched as she walked through the corridor with Louis.

Anger boiled in his chest.

He had been about to ask her about what happened in class.

He glared in their direction and shut the portrait hole with a slam.

Rose winced "Someone's mad"

Scorpius sighed "Let's go find the others"

In the common room, Al, Reese, Fred, Erica, Rose and Scorpius sat discussing the recent events.

After the whole group had no idea how to break up the walk, Al said "My plan failed, horribly might I add"

Rose's shoulders slumped "Damn"

Al relayed the evening's events to them all.

Fred said "I'll kill James, I swear I'll kill him"

A voice asked "What good will that do?"

They all looked up and saw Elizabeth standing over them with her arms crossed.

She sat down next to Albus and asked "What? I helped in Al's plan, I was hoping I was a member of this group"

Scorpius smiled "Great!"

Erica asked "But, do you want Willow and James to be together?"

She laughed "Everybody in Hogwarts wants both of them to end up together"

They all grinned.

Fred said "Welcome to The Heat"

She raised an eyebrow and said shaking head "I'm not even going to ask. But getting back to the point, you need to go stop that walk"

Cindy asked dejectedly "How?"

Elizabeth said "Use your heads a little, what sort of match makers are you? Come on think!"

They all stared at her with blank expressions.

She sighed "Oh god, I'm going to have to spell it out for you aren't I?"

They all nodded.

She asked "What better than to call for Quidditch practice?"

Al said "But, how will we do that?"

She smiled "Al, Fred, Scorpius get James to call for an emergency Quidditch practice. Tell him that it'll get his mind off things, and remind him that the match is in a week"

She turned to the girls "You three will go tell Willow about the practice"

She told Rose "Go tell all the other Quidditch players on the team about the sudden practice"

Fred asked "What are you going to do?"

She had a smile on her face "I will have a talk with our dear Head boy"

They all raised their eyebrows.

Al offered "Best of luck"

She said "Thank you Al"

She said "Now go on all of you, get to work"

They all stood up and rushed to do the specific things they had been set out to do.

* * *

Erica, Reese and Cindy trudged up to the walking couple.

Reese called "Willow! Hey Willow! We have something to tell you!"

Willow stopped and turned to her friends "What?"

The three girls greeted Louis and Cindy said "James called for an emergency practice"

The other two nodded.

Willow asked "Why?"

Reese asked politely "Isn't the match in a week?"

Willow's mouth formed and 'oh' and she slapped a hand to her fore-head "Damn I forgot!"

She looked at Louis "I'm sorry, I have to go, we have to win after all"

Louis shook his head "It's okay, I want you to win anyway"

She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later, bye!"

She ran back to the castle.

The girls smiled. Erica said "We'll go then"

Reese nodded "Yeah and sorry about the walk"

Cindy said "That was really rude"

Louis smiled "Nah, you did what you had to do"

Erica said "Glad you understand"

Cindy said "We know you haven't got much time with Willow this week"

Reese smiled 'next week might be better"

Louis smiled "I'm sure"

Erica told him "Bye"

They left.

Louis stood there for a long time.

The week had been draining.

For some reason everything was going in James's favor and nothing good came his way.

It was like the gods were hell bent on making sure that Willow figured out she liked James.

He wasn't so bad for Willow was he?

He looked at the lake and then something caught his eye.

He saw a girl sitting beside the lake and was watching the water intently.

He recognized her, it was Elizabeth Matthews.

He walked up to her.

She looked at him "Hi"

Louis smiled "Hi"

She patted the spot next to her "Sit"

He heard the command in her voice.

He obeyed her and sat down next to her.

She asked "Hard week?"

Louis nodded "Pretty hard"

She said "You should have known things would've been hard, you should have known that dating Willow was not going to be a walk in the park"

He laughed "I know"

She said "I'm in a pretty similar situation as she is you know?"

He looked at her "What do you mean?"

She gave a sad smile "You'll never understand"

Louis said "I can try to"

Elizabeth sighed "I'm dating Rick Wood, Al's friend"

Louis asked "So what happened?"

Elizabeth told him "Now I don't get to spend any time with Al"

Louis waited silently for her to continue.

She said "Al hasn't disapproved our relationship or anything, he's a darling about it. But something has changed between us. It's created a huge wall"

Louis wondered whether this was how Willow felt.

Elizabeth said "I don't know what I think about Al anymore, I mean Rick's amazing but Al's always been there. Know what I mean?"

Louis nodded.

Was he creating a barrier between the two friends?

Elizabeth asked "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Louis shook his head.

She took a breath "I don't know what Al's problem is, he's changed and I've changed and it got worse when I started dating Rick"

Louis asked "Can't you talk to Rick about this?"

She scoffed "Talk to Rick, you think he'll understand? Even I don't understand what's happening, you think he will?"

Louis suggested "You never know, maybe he knows a lot more than he lets on?"

She smiled "Maybe, but I don't know if it's worth the risk"

She got up "Anyway, I should go. I'm sorry for dumping all this on you. It's not your problem"

She started going off but he called "Wait Elizabeth…!"

Elizabeth turned "What?"

Louis asked "Do you think Willow's going through the same thing?"

Elizabeth said "I don't know what Willow's going through Louis"

Louis said after a second "Am I standing between two friends, creating a barrier and coming between James and Willow?"

Elizabeth said after a minute "Only Willow and James know the answer to that Louis"

Louis asked finally "Will she tell me what she's feeling?"

Elizabeth shook her head "You know Willow, she'll never talk about it. You'll have to confront her"

Louis nodded "Thanks, I get it"

She smiled "You're Welcome"

He called before she left "I hope your situation clears up for you"

She just smiled then turned to leave, then she said under her breath "I have a whole different situation to worry about my friend, it would shock you if you knew"

* * *

The Quidditch practice was really good, they all were dripping in sweat by the end of it.

Willow tried to approach James after it.

James had been ignoring her throughout the practice.

Finally getting pissed off she stood in the doorway of the changing room after everybody left and stood there till James came out of the shower.

He came out wearing his towel.

He knew she was standing there but he continued doing what he was doing without looking at her.

Willow was staring and she couldn't deny it even if she tried.

She saw the muscles and the water and she could hear her heart beat loud and clear.

Willow had never seen James without a shirt on.

And now when she had, she didn't want to look away, ever.

He had the best body in the whole wide world, according to her.

All thought of her having a boyfriend, etcetera, etcetera was forgotten all she knew was James was right there without a shirt on and he looked so bloody good.

What was a girl supposed to do at times like these?

Just because she was James's friend doesn't mean she didn't have hormones.

James pulled a shirt on, much to her dismay.

She groaned.

James was bent over searching for his shorts and heard her groan when he pulled the shirt over his head.

He smirked, well at least he knew that she wasn't completely immune to him.

Willow clamped her mouth shut.

She watched as he disappeared behind the curtain, then he reappeared wearing his shorts.

She felt like she'd been holding her breath.

James looked at her with his piercing brown eyes.

She stood straighter and blocked his way out.

James approached her and said "Move"

She said firmly "No"

He said "Whatever"

He picked her up before she could anything and stepped outside.

He set her on her feet before she could punch him and shut the door to the changing rooms.

He said "You should get inside the castle, you might catch a cold, it's pretty chilly"

Then he started walking to the castle.

She ran up to him "James wait! I need to talk to you!"  
James kept walking.

She kept following until she got angry and kicked him "Listen to me!"

He turned and glared at her "You're done kicking, hitting and punching me, I will not take it any more"

He turned back around.

She chased after him "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! Listen to me god damn it!"

He screamed "WILLOW EZMERELDA SIMONS! I don't want to listen to you!"

She walked up to him "I don't like it when you ignore me"

His eyes were blazing "I'm sorry but you don't always get everything you like"

She asked "At least tell me why you're ignoring me?"

He said "Maybe because _you_ ignored me in the common room twice when you said you'd give me the notes and went off on a walk with Louis"

She looked him "I have a life, it's the weekend. Learn to live a little James!"

He said "Some of us don't have that option"

She asked "What are you saying?"

He answered "Some of us have annoying friends"

She asked "Are you talking about me?"

He said sarcastically "No I'm talking about Dumbledore! Yes I'm talking about you!"

She looked offended "When have I ever been annoying?"

He pretended to think "Oh now let's see, when has Willow been annoying?How about every single day of her life!"

Willow looked angry "Don't insult me Potter, I didn't do anything!"

He said equally loud "Oh yeah! Ever since you got yourself a damned boyfriend, you've been treating the rest of us like forgotten toys!"

She was silent "That's what it's about isn't it?"

He was silent now.

She asked "Poor James Potter doesn't have anyone to play with?"

He didn't say anything.

She yelled "Well guess what Potter! We've grown up! I have a life and you have a life, get yourself a girlfriend and then we'll see who's forgetting who!"

He yelled back "I would never forget you!"

She yelled "Well neither have I, you dumbass!"

He asked "But you keep going after him, sitting with him…"

"He's my boyfriend James! What do you expect me to do? Merlin! James you're not a three-year old! Please stop acting like a child, grow up! You're becoming very hard to manage!"

James yelled in his frustration "Louis's not good enough for you!"

Willow was shocked, all the anger was wiped off her face.

She stared at James who looked extremely torn.

She asked "W-what?"

James sighed "He's not your type of bloke, he doesn't deserve you. You two will not last very long. You can do a lot better"

Willow asked "Why…why do you think that?"

James said "I know you very well and I know him….I don't want to see you two hurt at the end of this."

He walked up and took her by the shoulders "Ask yourself Willow, is he what you want for the rest of your life? Do you really love him?"

In his heart, he was afraid she'd say yes.

He waited for her to answer.

She looked defeated "No….No…I don't love him….he's my friend"

James was relieved, he asked "Are you sure? You have to be sure"

Willow nodded "I'm sure James, I'm sure that I…that I…don't love him"

James said "See, I told you didn't I?"

Willow asked "Am I a bad person?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears.

James asked "Why?"

The tears escaped down her cheeks, she said "I don't love him…like he loves me….am I a bad person?"

James swallowed and wiped away her tears with his thumb "I'm sorry Willow"

She hugged him "I should have taken it slow like Cindy, Erica and Reese told me to…I should have gone slow"

He rubbed her back "Shhh"

After she was done crying she looked up at him "I should tell him shouldn't I?"

James nodded.

She looked afraid "How will I do it?"

Impulsively, James kissed her fore-head "You'll be able to do it, talk to him, he'll understand"

She said "Thank you James"

James smiled "Just remember, if nothing goes well you'll still have me"

Willow nodded "I know"

She sprinted to the castle to tell Louis the truth.

James stood there wondering about what he had done.

He split Louis and Willow up. And the worst part was, he didn't feel guilty.

He sighed, what was happening to him? He had probably caused his cousin a broken heart.

Whatever was happening, he wanted it to end.

The real question was, why was he doing it?

He'd never purposely break his cousin's heart.

He cared too much to do that.

He was turning against his whole family because he thought Willow deserved better and frankly Louis fit every category in his mind.

But Willow didn't love him, maybe she would have if he had given it time.

James felt guilty, turning against his family for a friend wasn't a good idea.

He sat down on the steps, He needed to go with Al that evening to Hogsmeade.

He would tell Al everything, Al would understand. He wouldn't laugh at him like Fred or hit him like Willow or rant at him like Mum or Kill him like Lily or give him a disappointed look and treat him with silence like Dad.

For the first time James would look to his younger brother for advice.

These were the times when he needed an elder brother, someone like….Teddy!

James sprinted into the castle and found Al in his dormitory "Al! Al!"

Al asked "What James?"

James sat down on Al's bed and said "send an owl to Teddy right now"

Al asked confused "Why?"

James said "Ask him to meet us at Hogsmeade today evening"

Al asked his brother "Are you mad?"

James shrugged "Sort of"

Al told him "James that's insane"

James told him "Just do it, I have something very important to discuss with Teddy and you"

Al saw the pleading look in James's brown eyes and sighed "Fine I'll tell him, now leave me alone"

James pulled his brother into a quick hug and was out of the room in a flash.

Al sat on his bed not daring to believe that his brother had just hugged him.

James was never emotional.

Something huge must've happened for him to act this way.

He could only hope that it was something good, but knowing James it most probably wouldn't be.

So readers, let's hope all goes well.

Pray for them and hope that Teddy can help James.

Oh lord, what is happening?

**AN: So much is happening!**

**Willow's breaking up with Louis  
**

**Elizabeth's part of The Heat.  
**

**Tell me what you think.  
**

**It's a pretty long chapter and that's a good thing right?  
**

**So please review!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAP 10: BREAK UPS AND A NEW RELATIONSHIP TO FIX**

Willow ran up the steps taking two at a time.

Her hair was spilling out of her ponytail and her Quidditch robes were hanging clumsily from her shoulders.

She reached the Ravenclaw common room and watched as a Ravenclaw came out laughing with her friend.

She approached her "Hey, I'm Willow"

The black-haired girl asked "Willow Simons?"

Willow nodded, she couldn't speak, her breath was ragged after running to the common room.

The girl smiled "Are you here to see Louis?"

Willow nodded.

The girls said "Go straight through, I'll answer the riddle for you"

Willow walked into the common room after the girl answered the riddle for her.

She looked around and found everything different from her common room.

Everything was in shades of Blue and grey, she noticed the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and the fireplace.

She also saw the boy's staircase.

She turned to the girl she nodded encouragingly.

Willow started up the staircase nervously.

She found the seventh years boy's dormitory and pushed the door open.

She saw three boys sitting on their beds talking and chatting.

All three turned when Willow came in.

Louis stopped mid-sentence when he saw her.

The other two boys looked familiar, she had seen them before. One of them was a curly-haired boy, very lanky and broad-shouldered.

The other was a tall, green-eyed boy.

She said politely "Hi?"

The two boys smiled.

The curly-haired answered "Hi, I'm Brad"

Willow nodded "Nice to meet you"

The other one said "I'm John"

Willow smiled "Hi"

Louis grinned "Willow, what are you doing here?"

Willow answered looking at her feet "I needed to talk to you"

The two boys exchanged a look and Brad stood up "That's our cue to leave"

John nodded "Yeah see you later mate, Willow"

Willow smiled "See you"

One they were gone Willow felt her stomach drop.

Louis leaned back on his bed "Sit, there's no need to act like a criminal"

Willow walked up gingerly to the bed and sat down.

She took a deep breath "I haven't had a very good semester"

Louis looked at her, he knew whatever she had to say was linked with James.

She said "When I asked you to be my boyfriend, I was being completely selfish, I wasn't thinking how you'd feel or what you thought"

He waited for her to finish.

She continued "I've been very confused this year and haven't been very sensitive to the feelings of people around me, so I'm sorry"

He asked "Willow, what are you trying to say?"

She answered finally looking into his eyes "I want to break up with you"

His heart sank "Can I…Can I ask you….why?"

She said "I don't love you, you're my friend, there is no way we can be more than friends"

He asked "Has this got something to do with James?"

She suddenly looked scared, he took it as a yes.

He asked "What did he tell you?"

Willow blushed "He made me realize that what we had was nothing more than friendship"

Louis said "I had a feeling this would happen"

She replied "I'm sorry"

Louis smiled "You have nothing to be sorry for"

She said "James cares about you, he told me that I was hurting you by being with you even when I don't feel what you feel for me"

Louis was surprised, he refused to believe that James would try and save him.

She smiled "He said that he doesn't want to see us hurt at the end of this, he said this wouldn't last"

Louis felt a bitter-sweet feeling inside him.

He knew that James had done this more for Willow than he had for him but telling Willow would only create more problems.

Willow stood up and hugged Louis "I'm sorry Louis, maybe if we had gone slow….But what's done is done"

She smiled "You'll find someone much better than me, I'm sure, there are a lot of girls out there. You deserve so much more than me"

He smiled " And I wish you the same"

She grinned "You're still my friend though, I hope things won't be awkward between us?"

She bit her lip.

Louis nodded "We're good Willow"

She laughed "See you Louis"

He waved as she left the room.

He fell back into his pillow and said "Well played James, well played"

* * *

Al had written to Teddy and had gotten a positive reply back.

But Teddy had written that both of them were mad and would get in lot of trouble.

Al sighed as he folded the letter and kept in his trunk, the things he did for his brother.

Elizabeth walked into the boy's dormitory "Where were you? I was searching high and low for you"

He held up Teddy's letter "The owlery"

Elizabeth sat down on his bed "Oh, I had something to ask you"

Albus shut his trunk and sat down beside her "What?"

She sighed "Why's your brother such an idiot?"

Albus smiled "I've been asking myself that for a long time"

She shook her head.

Then she said "You know Rick's not that bad, actually he's a lot of fun to be around, maybe I should ask him out, don't you think?"

Albus was taken by surprise "W-what?...No….Rick is a player….and you said you didn't feel anything for him!"

He was on the verge of a panic attack.

She looked at Rick's bed "I don't know, a date in Hogsmeade wouldn't hurt and I know Rick pretty well, yeah I think I'll take him to Hogsmeade"

Al wanted to scream at her, he wanted to shake her and make her see that it was a very bad idea.

She stood up "I'll go ask him right now, thanks Al, Bye!"

He gaped as she walked out of the room.

He sat there for a few minutes and then he groaned falling back on his bed "James! I hate you!"

The funny part was now he wouldn't have to pretend to be in a situation similar to James's because now he really was in the same situation.

James was whistling to himself cheerfully as Willow came skipping down the hallway.

When he saw her he stopped whistling "Willow?"

Willow stopped and looked at James, then she ran up and hugged him "James I did it!"

He was stunned, he'd never seen someone so happy after a break-up.

She laughed "He was fine with it, we're still friends!"

James felt very guilty, he couldn't even explain how guilty he felt.

She said "Thank you, you were right, if we took this any further we'd be very hurt"

She sighed "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't told me, I'd never be able to forgive myself if I hurt Louis, he doesn't deserve this pain"

James gave he a strained smile "Good for you both"

She took his hand "Come on, time to pig out in the kitchens, celebration time!"

Before James could protest she was already dragging him through the corridor.

Scorpius who had watched the exchange sprinted to the Gryffindor common room with his face lit up like he'd just found out that Christmas was coming three months early.

When he entered the common room he saw Al lying on the couch staring at the ceiling and muttering ways to kill his brother.

Scorpius walked up to him "Hello? Al? Are you done plotting James's death?"

Al looked at Scorpius and suddenly looked mad "My plan back-fired, big time! It was a total fail! You won't even believe how badly it back-fired! On _me_!"

People were now staring at Albus.

Scorpius sighed "Let's got to the dormitory, come on"

Scorpius wondered what had happened to Al that he was cursing James and was glaring at everyone.

Finally when Al was seated on his bed, Scorpius told him "Okay, continue"

Al glared at his pillow and Scoprius was pretty sure the pillow would explode any second.

"Elizabeth talked to me today….."

Scorpius said "She talks to you everyday mate"

Al shot him such a glare that Scorpius shut his mouth quickly.

Al continued "She said she has started liking Rick and plans to ask him out"

Scorpius's face split into a grin "That's great, Rose will be very…sorry"

Scorpius blushed as Al whipped his wand out and fingered it lovingly.

Al said gritting his teeth "The plan was supposed to help James realize his feelings for Willow, not get those two together!"

Scorpius sighed "Mate, I'm going to ask you a question and I hope you don't punch me for it. Do you like Elizabeth?"

Al glared at Scorpius and Scorpius nodded "I take that as a yes"

Al growled punching his bed "I didn't have feelings for her until two hours ago, can you believe it? I'm becoming James, I didn't realize I like her for so long and suddenly Bam! I want her to be my girlfriend not Rick's!"

Scorpius told him "I know it's really sad, but you have to admit, it's kind of funny"

Then he started grinning.

Al blushed and chucked his pillow at Scorpius's face "Shut it Malfoy!"

Scorpius looked at his best friend "Now we can really prove that you and your brother are related"

He continued as Al chose to ignore his comment "He might be slightly dumber than you when it comes to feelings, thank god you realized your feelings in two hours, he's taking months. But you two are in such similar situations it's comical"

Al said "You know I think you're becoming very irritating"

Scorpius laughed "I know, but it's brilliant how you're trying to help your brother get the courage to ask his best friend, but in the process it made you fall for your best friend and made sure your life was screwed up as well"

Al said sarcastically "Thanks for summing that up"

Scorpius laughed a little more.

Al sighed "I've liked her fore a long time actually, much longer than James liked Willow I think"

Scoprius stopped laughing and asked "What?"

Al nodded "She was my neighbour as a kid, we went to the same primary school, I think I already liked her when I was six or something"

Scorpius was shocked "What the hell were you thinking using her in your plan?"

Al said sheepishly "I didn't actually think she'd fall for Rick"

Scorpius chucked Al's pillow back at him "You're a dumbass! If you bloody liked her, why would you use her in a plan where it was almost guaranteed that she'd fall for the other bloke?"

Al put his head in his hands.

He said "I wasn't thinking"

Scorpius said exasperated "Well wasn't that obvious!"

Al didn't say anything

Scorpius said "I think you _are_ dumber than James, seriously. At least James didn't tell the girl he liked to pretend to be Louis's girlfriend and then figure out that it was a stupid thing to do after she actually fell for Louis!"

Al glared at Scorpius but didn't say anything.

Scorpius said this time more calmly "You know? The more I think about it and the more I say it aloud, you get dumber and dumber with each passing sentence"

Al decided that he'd heard enough "Right, thank you now can you help me figure out what to do?"

Scorpius said rubbing hid fore-head "Great now we have two relationships to fix"

Al rolled his eyes "Stop whining Scorp"

Scorpius pointed a finger at Al "Shut it, I'm helping you aren't I?"

Al said cheekily "No, all you've done till now is whine and tell me how dumb I am"

Scorpius's eyes narrowed "That's because someone had to tell you"

Al sighed "Whatever"

Scorpius remembered the news he had initially wanted to tell.

He said "By the way, James accomplished what all eight of us have failed at doing for so long"

Al asked looking up afraid "What did he do now?"

Scorpius said "He managed to get Willow to break up with Louis"

Al's eyes widened, his jaw dropped "How did the git manage that on his own?"

Scorpius said "Apparently the 'git' had a little chat with Willow which made Willow see the light"

Al shook his head "What the hell, we'd been trying for days to no avail and James says a few inspiring words and she's breaking up with Louis? That is not fair at all!"

Scorpius nodded "It sucks, maybe those two don't need The Heat"

Al said "But it wouldn't have come to this without our help"

Scorpius nodded "Yeah we deserve some credit don't we?"

Al nodded in agreement.

Scorpius said "When the others find out, they'll be very mad at James"

Al said carelessly "Nothing new, everyone's already mad at him"

Scorpius sighed "What a waste of time"

Al asked "What about me?"

Scorpius said "You're smart, figure something out. I'm done playing matchmaker"

He got up and said "I'm going to go find Rose and tell her"

Al glared at his so-called friend "You suck"

Scorpius smiled "Like I care"

Al shook his head as the door shut.

What is happening? Can someone please explain?

I think I need a cold glass of lemonade, this is the weirdest love story I've ever heard or seen.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and the late update!**

**I have been very busy with my schoolwork and have had no time to update anything.**

**Well, review!**

**I'll try to update but I don't think I'll get much time to :(**

**See you, excuse me for my mistakes.**

**Thank you, sorry, review!**

**SPHP20896:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAP 11: UNSETTLING QUESTIONS**

James waited for Al near the statue from where they would go to Hogsmeade.

If Al didn't come in another five minutes….ah there he was walking slowly with his hands in his pockets.

He said monotonously "You're here"

James punched Al's shoulder "Where the bloody hell were you, I waited for fifteen minutes!"

Al sighed "Do you want to go or not?"

James nodded grudgingly.

Slowly and carefully the crept into Honeydukes and came out unscathed.

Once they were on the empty street, James asked "Where to from here?"

Al answered "Hog's head, come on, Teddy's already there I'm guessing"

They made their way down the street in silence.

The moonlight cast a silver glow on everything it touched.

The clouds shown clearly in the sky.

A light breeze blew in their direction and the two boys walked, their footsteps echoing in the silence of the sleeping town.

They pushed the creaking gate of the Hog's head pub open and walked into the warmer interior of the pub itself.

The dim light made everything seem so gloomy and depressing.

A few people sat murmuring in a corner, they looked as suspicious as the two tall boys standing in the entrance.

The bartender looked up briefly to see the two teenagers, with a light smirk on his face he continued wiping the counter.

James and Al walked over to the far table where a tall man with turquoise hair sat tapping his knuckles impatiently on the table.

He had silver-rimmed rectangular glasses perched on his nose and high cheekbones. Teddy Lupin sat at the table in all his glory shaking his head at the stupidity of his two god-brothers.

James smiled "Hey Ted, glad you could make it"

Though Teddy smiled and patted James on the back he said warningly "This better not be a waste of my time"

Al grinned "It's good to see you, now that you're married you don't come around often"

Teddy blushed.

James got straight to the point "I have something to tell you both"

Teddy sighed "James, What have you done?"

James looked indignant "I haven't done anything!"

Al coughed sarcastically.

James's ears turned pink "Okay maybe I did do something"

Teddy rolled his eyes.

James said guiltily "I broke up Louis and Willow"  
Teddy looked shocked "Are you serious? You did that?"  
James nodded looking extremely guilty.

Al asked "What made you do it?"

Teddy was still recovering from his shock.

James answered laying his head on the table "I don't know, Willow and I were arguing, and I told her that the relationship was going to fail"

Teddy who had recovered asked "She agreed? Just like that?"

James said "Surprisingly she didn't argue"

Al's eyebrows rose.

James continued "I feel so guilty and horrid but at the same time I…I…am…."

Al completed his sentence "Happy"

James looked at Al glaring and slowly the glare turned into a helpless nod.

Ted patted James's shoulder.

James said "This year's been a disaster"  
Al nodded "I agree with you there"

Teddy looked between the brothers, both who looked depressed.

Ted asked "James what really happened this year?"

James said raising his arms "Everything's changed!"

Ted looked at Al "What about you?"

Al sighed and sat back in his chair "James is an idiot"

Ted shrugged "That makes sense"  
James looked offended.

Teddy asked "What did James do?"

Al said "What he always does, he's deaf to his own heart and blind to his own feelings"

Ted's mouth formed and 'o'.

James asked looking confused "What do you mean?"  
Al sighed and crossed his arms "James, I want you to tell me truthfully, do you have feelings for Willow?"  
Here we go, the question of the century!

Teddy's jaw dropped.

James looked like a deer in the headlights.

He blinked and stammered "W-well….I..uh…I don't know"

Al looked at Teddy "See? See what I mean?"

Teddy nodded sympathetically.

Al raked his hands through his hair "James, because of you the girl I like is now planning to go out with my mate"

James still looked like a fish out of the pond.

He said "I'm going, I'll see you two tomorrow"

Ted asked "James? Are you alright?"

James brushed him off "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to go…get some sleep"  
Al looked at his brother unable to say anything as James buried his hands in his pockets and left the pub.

James strode out the pub and back to the castle.

Surprisingly luck was on his side and he made it to his dormitory without getting caught.

He fell straight onto his bed and shut his eyes.

If he thought anymore that night, he'd find himself in an asylum in no time.

I have a feeling realization is finally dawning on our hero, what do you say?

**AN: Phew, finally got to update!**

**A million apologies from my side.**

**I have been busy, busy, busy.**

**I'll try to update the next chapter soon.**

**How'd you like this one?  
**

**Good or bad?  
**

**Review!**

**I love Al and I hope James sees the light!**

**Well, see you soon!**

**In the mean time, review!**

**SPHP20896:)**

**P.S. Lala Looney, please uncross your fingers :D You have my permission!**


	13. Chapter 13

__**CHAP 12: THE BIG MOMENT  
**

_He was following the mystery girl through the forest._

_She donned a white knee-length strapless dress._

_Her brown hair fell over her back swaying with her every move._

_The light breeze rustled the leaves in the forest, she was bare-foot and he could hear her every footfall._

_All James knew was that he needed to catch a glimpse of her._

_She walked calmly through the trees._

_They reached a clearing and she sat down on a rock with her back facing him._

_She patted the spot next to her with her slender hand._

_James took that as an indication and silently sat down beside her._

_The sound of the animals, trees and the insects created the most peaceful atmosphere for James._

_He tried to get a look of the girl's face, but her hair fell over her shoulder hiding it from his view._

_He contemplated moving the curtain of silky brown hair with his own hands but he held back the urge._

_She tilted her head upwards, yet all he could see was the tip of her nose, her pink lips and her chin._

_Something about her was startlingly familiar._

_He asked "Who are you?"_

_Her voice made bells ring inside his heart and the feeling warmed him through and through._

_He had heard this voice before, he just couldn't remember where._

"_I thought you already knew"  
Her tone was teasing and pleasant at the same time._

_He racked his brains trying to place her but he couldn't "I'm pretty sure I don't"_

_She told him "Close your eyes"_

_He blinked._

_She put her hand on his eyes and turned, all he saw was a flash of her brown hair as she turned towards him._

_She reprimanded him "No peeking"  
He shut his eyes tightly._

_He could feel her moving closer._

_His breath caught in his chest when her other hand covered his heart._

_Her hair tickled his cheeks and neck. _

_He inhaled sharply._

_She whispered "Calm down James"_

_He loved the way she said his name._

_Her breath blew against his face as she spoke making his insides turn to mush._

_Finally her lips reached his._

_The feeling was over-whelming and all-consuming._

_He wouldn't trade this feeling for anything._

_He needed to know who this girl was and wanted to stay with her forever._

_She gently pulled away which disappointed him._

_She placed a light kiss on his cheek._

_She moved away removing her hand from his chest._

_She slowly removed her hand from over his eyes._

_James opened his eyes, he felt light headed and drunk._

_The face in front of him was the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his entire life._

_He went as still as rock, he had seen that face a million times before._

_He had seen it and he couldn't believe he hadn't recognized her the second she had walked his way._

_It was Willow._

James woke up groggily in his bed to the sound of birds and the sunlight flooding the boy's dormitory.

James stuffed his head under his pillow, he had had such a wonderful dream.

Only if it had been reality.

That's what you call wishful thinking.

James had never felt so disappointed in the mornings.

In his opinion, he should have slept for the rest of his life living that dream.

Where did the boy get these ideas?

But he couldn't help the feeling the guilt of having such a dream about Willow.

That dream was so wrong in so many ways.

Willow would never wear a dress.

Willow would never walk through a forest bare-foot.

Willow would never seduce James.

Willow would never kiss James.

Willow was hopeless at flirting.

Willow wasn't smooth at all.

Willow was completely tactless.

Willow could never pull something like that off.

Willow was not the most graceful girl he knew.

And lastly, He did not love Willow.

Isn't the last one a joke?

He said "Damn the dream"

He threw his pillow at a snoring Fred.

"Fred wake up! I need to talk to you"  
His cousin just stuck his head out of the hangings and told him "You can wait for two hours… actually make that three"

James groaned "Wake up Fred, it's important"

Fred snored in response.

James sighed and started getting ready.

He got bored and went to the common room to wait for Fred.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Willow was sprawled across the sofa, an open book was lying on her chest.

He couldn't help notice how cute she looked.

Her brown hair was tied loosely in a ponytail.

Her eyes were closed and her eyelashes brushed lightly against her cheek.

He knelt in front of her and watched as her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

She was dressed in shorts and an over-sized shirt.

It was obviously a boy's t-shirt.

That made him wonder how she'd look in one of his shirts.

Everything about her was just like he had seen in his dream, except in reality she was more beautiful than the dream version.

He lightly brushed her hair from her face, her skin was soft and smooth against the tips of her fingers.

A slow smile appeared on her lips and she said contentedly "James"  
His fingers stopped, did she know he was there?

But she slept on with her smile still on her face.

He sighed, she was dreaming.

And just like in his dream he loved the way she said his name.

He pulled the book from her grasp and marked her page.

He placed it on the table and smiled down at her.

He heard footsteps and he turned, to see Fred coming down.

He looked at James and then at Willow, he rolled his eyes "Oh"

Then he asked "Good morning?"

James smiled "Good morning"

Fred asked "So what did you want to tell me?"

James said looking at Willow "Not here, let's go out"

Fred shrugged and followed James out of the common room.

Fred said "Tell me"

James sighed and then started "I had a dream…."

Once he was done, Fred looked at him "Wow, pretty freaky dream"  
James nodded.

Fred asked "So what's your problem?"  
James brushed a hand through his hair "I thought I loved her but then I know I don't….aagh! I'm confused!"

Fred said smartly "Give her a shot"  
James asked incredulously "What?"

Fred nodded "You heard me, give her a shot. Just watch her for a while and then if she's worth it make a move. I think personally that you should observe her and see how she makes you feel"

James sighed "I know how she makes me feel"

Fred asked "How does she make you feel then?"

James answered "Weird, wonderful, punch drunk, awesome, smart, good, warm, fantastic, excited, reckless, wild, annoyed, protective, possessive, impulsive and just plain old brilliant!"

Fred raised an eyebrow "Okay, That…That is….For the first time in my life I've been rendered speechless"

James asked "Am I insane?"

Fred answered "I always thought you're insane James. But now I'd say that you're, shall we say lovesick?"

James was horrified "I'm in love?"

Fred rolled his eyes "Wow, and I thought you were smart"

James had nothing to say "Merlin….Shit I'm in love! What do I do? Fred what do I do?"

Fred patted him on his shoulder "First things first mate, have a good breakfast"

Well, realization isn't very easy, is it?

James was shell-shocked.

For so long he had been in love and he hadn't known it.

This was a joke, how could something so obvious not come to him earlier?

Was he born dumb or something?  
He had no idea how many people would answer that question in the affirmative.

He ate all the food on the table and then some more.

When Willow slipped into the seat next to him he openly stared at her.

Oblivious to her discomfort he continued staring at her.

He loved her, so much that it drove him mad.

She was the one for him.

What wouldn't he give to grab her and snogg her senseless right there, right that second?

He loved her with every fiber of his being.

And nothing could change that.

How had he not known all this before?

Why did he realize it on that day?

Some questions are best left unanswered.

Willow asked "James are you alright?"

James stammered "I….I…I…..I…I…I…I….I"

Fred answered for him "He's a little high this morning"

Willow replied "I can see that"

James started off "Willow….I..lo..OOW!"

Fred had conveniently kicked him and stopped him from making a fool of himself.

Willow looked at him with so much concern that he melted into a big puddle of James goo.

She asked "James are you really alright?"

James would have answered but Fred got there first "He's fine, come on James! We have to go to the library!"

James looked confused "No we don't"

Fred gritted his teeth and said venomously "Yes we do. Now get your stinking arse up from that bench"

James stood up and was dragged out of the Hall by Fred.

Willow watched them go feeling amused and confused at the same time.

What had suddenly come over James?

I'm sure she didn't really want to know.

Willow was still as confused about her feelings as she had been the day before and didn't know how long she could keep up with the mental madness around her and within her.

Erica and Cindy slipped in beside her.

Erica asked "Where did Fred and James go?"

Cindy took the bacon of James's plate and munched on it.

Willow shook her head pouring herself some pumpkin juice "I don't know, James was acting very weird"

Cindy said "Not that surprising is it"

Willow asked "Where's Reese?"

Cindy answered "Writing a love letter to your brother"

Willow frowned "I still can't get used to the fact that she's dating my brother. I mean my brother? What does she see in him?"

Cindy smiled "Oh I know why anybody would love to date your brother, he's hot"

Erica nodded "Yes, he is"

Willow looked like she might puke "Okay that's just yuck"

Cindy frowned "You don't think your brother's hot?"

Willow looked at Cindy like she just turned into a cockroach "No!"

Erica shrugged "That's a shame"

Cindy nodded "If I had a brother like Damien…."

Willow held her hand up "Don't even complete that sentence"

Erica asked excitedly "Have you seen his abs? You probably would have I mean you stay in the same house don't you?"

Cindy squealed "Oh my god! Tell us!"

Willow did not want to talk about her brother "Yes actually I have, more than I would ever like to"

Erica pretended to faint.

Cindy whacked her shoulder "Lucky girl!"

Willow said loudly "Stop it! He's my brother!"

Cindy asked Erica "Have you noticed his brown hair? It's so soft!"

Willow put her head on the table top.

Erica replied "Yes and merlin his eyes!"

Cindy groaned "You could drown in those eyes!"

Erica nodded "Forget that, He's so fit!"

Cindy smiled "Yeah and have you seen his smile?"

Erica got a far-off look on her face "Perfect"

Cindy asked Willow who was groaning loudly "He looks like your father doesn't he?"

Willow lifted her head up "How the bloody hell does it matter! I wouldn't care if he looked like a donkey! He'd still be my annoying brother wouldn't he?"

Erica smiled "I had a huge crush on him in first year, and then Reese got him"

She frowned at the last part.

Cindy rested her chin on her palm "I know"

Erica asked looking depressed "We're pathetic aren't we? We're drooling over a boy who is dating our friend and is our other friend's older brother"

Cindy nodded "I know, this sucks"

Willow looked at both of them and thought back, it was true her brother had always made her friends giggly and girly.

It was also true that he had always been good-looking.

He was tall like her Dad, had deep ocean blue eyes unlike her blue-grey ones and his hair was the same shade of brown as hers was.

Both Willow and Damien looked very similar when they smiled but otherwise they looked pretty different.

She did love her brother deep deep down but he was still irritating and a complete imbecile.

Erica finished her juice and slammed the goblet on the table "I need a boyfriend"

Cindy nodded "Me too"

Depressing moments can do this too girls.

* * *

That night Willow couldn't sleep, she just couldn't.

She got up and looked at her clock, it was one o'clock in the night.

After tossing and turning a few more times, she sighed and stood up.

She needed to take a walk.

She stood up and walked to the common room.

The moonlight filtered through the windows.

Willow thought she heard someone but when she looked around there was no one there.

After sitting in the arm chair she decided, she was going to the Forbidden forest, because she really wanted to and she had nothing else to do.

Bare-foot and her hair open, wearing only her white shorts and over-sized white t-shirt that had once belonged to her brother she silently left the common room.

She felt daring and nervous while she walked through the corridor, the flames of the torches danced and created patterns on the wall.

Once or twice she jumped at the sight of her own shadow.

Finally she made it to the entrance hall.

She walked out, into the night air.

The moon was large and peaceful.

She silently descended the steps and made her way to Hagrid's hut.

Still bare-foot she walked through the trees past the hut and past the pumpkin patch.

At the edge of the forest she stopped, could she do this?  
She had come this far, what was the point of going back now?

She thought she heard the swish of a cloak and whirled around but she heard and saw nothing remotely like a human.

It was her mind running wild she decided.

She stepped into the forest, the twigs cracking underneath her foot.

Coming bare-foot wasn't the smartest idea she ever had.

She walked carefully through the forest.

The light breeze made chills run down her spine.

After hearing so much about the forest she had finally gone in there.

Why did she feel like someone was following her?

She didn't turn around, even if someone was following her she didn't want to know who.

Her hair blew with the breeze and every one of her footsteps was heard in the forest.

The sounds of insects and the leaves rustling was oddly soothing.

After walking further and further into the forest, she was sure someone was following her.

She was sure she heard the footfalls and they did not belong to her.

They were heavier and more male.

She reached a clearing.

The rocks on the edge looked like a nice spot to sit.

She could imagine herself sitting there, but not alone, with someone she loved.

They'd hold hands and he'd slowly lean in and….

She shook her head, she wanted to run back and call James to see this place.

She'd call James because he wouldn't reprimand her and wouldn't judge her.

She moved and sat down on the rock.

She looked at the empty space beside her, she patted it, and then she felt it in her heart, it was like a low hum and then she knew that spot had to be filled with James.

If not, then it was wrong.

She thought back to all those times.

Their friendship.

She had always thought it was friendship.

But in her heart it was so much more.

Then it hit her, she was in love.

In love with James Potter.

What could she do?

She withdrew her hand and placed it on her lap.

For a minute everything was still until someone sat in that spot.

She was sure there was someone, she shut her eyes and didn't look at the person.

Her hair fell over her shoulder hiding her face.

She wondered whether she should run or look at him.

A very familiar voice asked "Willow?"

It sounded uncertain but confident.

She knew in that instant that it was James who had been following her.

Both of them didn't move for a long time.

From somewhere, god knows where, she got the courage and felt bold.

She asked in a teasing voice "You already knew, didn't you?"

She waited for him to reply.

He said in a raspy voice "I'm pretty sure I didn't"

Within she felt desire and passion, so unfamiliar and yet so good that she replied "If you didn't know then you wouldn't have followed me blindly"

James asked "Why are you hiding your face?"

She felt a drastic change in her, she tilted her head upwards but she didn't answer his question.

She felt a spark ignite inside her when his fingers brushed against the side of her face moving her hair away from her face.

He leaned towards her and whispered "I love you"

She was on fire.

She went completely still, she couldn't speak.

She took deep breaths trying to turn the tables on him again.

She turned her face away from him trying to calm her beating heart.

He said "I had a dream about you similar to this right now"

Willow turned back to face him, this time she looked straight into his brown eyes.

In the moonlight James looked like a dream.

His hair was fluttering in the breeze and the look in his eyes completely disarmed her.

Her hand rose on its own accord and touched his face checking if he was real and not her imagination.

His skin was smooth under her fingers.

James closed his eyes when her hand was on his face.

He opened them and took her hand in his.

From the gesture she got the strength to speak "I love you"

James's expression changed, that was all he needed and his lips were on hers.

Willow felt like she finally had a purpose.

James loved her. What more did she need?  
His lips were soft and hungry.

Everything around them faded away.

Her hands wound around his neck and her fingers were running through his thick black hair.

His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively like they would never let her go.

By the time they were done, both of them were breathless.

Willow asked "This is it?"

James smiled "What do you mean?"  
willow asked "Is this the beginning of the story or the end?"

James shook his head "No idea"

Willow asked "This is real and not a dream?"

James sighed "If it's a dream I will kill myself"

Willow looked into his eyes "How did this happen?"

James answered "After spending so many years together, I guess this is what we get"

Isn't that sweet?

I can cry right now.

They finally realized!

**AN: Okay so, I don't know how I managed to pull this off.**

**It came to me, just like that, I started typing and was grinning the whole way till the end.  
**

**Please review this chapter!  
**

**I'm begging you, I have to know how it was!  
**

**I have never in my life written something like this, I swear.  
**

**James is awesome and Willow is too good.  
**

**You guys are brilliant as well.  
**

**It feels like I wrote this story just for this chapter.  
**

**I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.  
**

**Thank you all for reading, it was a lot of fun writing for you all.  
**

**Review!  
**

**There is at least one more chapter after this, there has to be.  
**

**Those of you who have read my other stories know that I never finish a story without and Epilogue.  
**

**Those of you haven't, well, I never finish a story without an epilogue, so yeah.  
:D**

**SPHP20896:)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAP 13: EPILOGUE**

Al was brooding at the Gryffindor table.

He looked at Rick and Elizabeth happily discussing the snow outside and at Willow and James who were acting more awkward around each other than usual.

He stirred the cornflakes which had turned soggy by then.

Scorpius told him "This is all your doing, you set up Elizabeth with Rick and forced James to confront his feelings"

Al groaned "I know"

Scorpius asked "And you aren't happy?"

Al let his head drop onto the table "No I'm not"

Scorpius patted his shoulder "It's alright"

Just then James yelled from the opposite end of the table "I can't take this anymore! I love Willow! I asked her out yesterday night!"

Willow hid her face in her hands and groaned "James, you're hopeless"

James took a deep breath "I just couldn't keep it in anymore!"

Please note that he was grinning like a lunatic at this point.

Willow cracked a smile "Surprisingly, that doesn't annoy me"

James asked shocked "It doesn't?"

She laughed shaking her head "No"

They didn't notice the complete silence and shock resonating all around them.

Al asked weakly "You love her?"

James nodded confidently "Yeah"

Al's jaw dropped.

Scorpius said "I'll never understand those two"

Fred punched his fist into the air "We did it!"

Erica let out a gasp and then started laughing "Yes we did!"

Reese grinned at Willow "yesterday night huh?"

Willow blushed at that.

Cindy clapped her hands "I'm so happy today"

Talk broke out once again through the hall, gossip mongers were going to be on a roll and James's fan club was going to rejoice or suicide either way no one really cared.

No one noticed the grinning Ravenclaw silently wishing them best of luck in his mind, Louis muttered to himself "About time"

Willow couldn't help looking at Louis as her friends continued coaxing details out of her.

Her eyes caught his and he nodded smiling.

She felt much more at ease knowing she hadn't hurt his feelings.

She grinned and nodded back, silently thanking Louis for his support.

Al propped his head up with his elbow and watched the festivities.

He barely noticed when someone slid in on his other side.

A voice said "Why so glum Al?"

Al looked from James and Willow to Elizabeth who seemed to be grinning too.

He loved the way she grinned it made bells ring in his heart.

Al said "Nothing"

Elizabeth punched his shoulder "Cheer up, I don't like gloomy Al"

Al sighed not saying anything.

Elizabeth said "Albieee? Remember the kiss you owe me?"

Al jumped at that "What kiss? I didn't promise you any kiss!"

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose "I helped you with your plan, your time has come to pay off the debt"

Al's heart thudded inside his chest, who was she going to suggest he kiss?

Fear chilled his bones.

Elizabeth's eyes twinkled "I have the perfect candidate in mind"

Al croaked "Who?"

He was dreading the answer.

She said slyly "Me"  
Al started "Noooo…Wait...What? Who?"

He thought he'd heard wrong.

She said "Don't be so shocked, me you idiot"

Al's face was the epitome of shock, awe, disbelief and total unadulterated shock.

Al asked stammering "Y-You?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes! And just so you know I'm a better option than Darcy Parkinson"

He just sat there looking at her.

She gave frowned and then stood up "I'm going, this is the worst sort of rejection a girl can face but it's okay, I get it if you don't like me"

She sighed.

Al stood up in a flash and took her face in his hands. As if his life depended upon it, he kissed her hurriedly.

Once again the Hall was silent and all eyes were on the kissing couple.

James yelled "Get a room!"

Willow punched him "Shut it!"  
James rubbed his arm "You'll never change will you?"

She smiled innocently "Nope"

James smiled.

Al pulled away from Elizabeth glaring at James.

Elizabeth said "So that means….you're my boyfriend now right?"

Al turned back to Elizabeth, she looked nervous and uncertain. He smiled "Yes"

Her eyes brightened and she grinned.

Then she frowned "It took me so long to wheedle this out of you"

He blushed, she whacked him "You're a complete prat Potter"

He smiled "I was busy"

She asked "If you liked me, why would you set me up with your friend?"

Al blushed deeper "I wasn't thinking"

She rolled her eyes "As if I didn't know that already"

Al asked "So you never asked Rick out?"

She laughed "No, I told Rick that I liked you so he wouldn't get any ideas"

James grinned "This calls for a party!"

Professor McGonagall announced "Mr. James Sirius Potter, however happy I am for both you and your brother, I will allow no such thing. Now sit down and eat your breakfast"

Everybody in the hall laughed at that.

James was blushing as Willow kissed him on the cheek "You're an idiot"

James said like a cocky git "A handsome, sexy, awesome, heart-stopping idiot"

Willow looked like she was considering it and then said "Nah…..just a plain old idiot"

James glared at her.

Scorpius looked at James and Willow, James's arm was casually draped over Willow's shoulder and Willow was laughing at Erica yelling at Fred as he grinned flirtatiously at her.

He saw Al whispering something into Elizabeth's ear, and then laughing at James who whacked Al who's hand was wrapped around Elizabeth's.

In his mind he thought "_What a curious case of Potter Love?"_

He felt somebody taking his hand in theirs, he looked to his right to see Rose smiling happily at him, he smiled back and turned back to the group which was now laughing at an offended James.

That's the story friends, it's over.

Oh yeah I forgot one last thing!

And they all lived happily ever after.

**AN: This is it!**

**Another end of another story.**

**I like this chapter, Albus lovers, I hope I have satisfied your hunger for more Al.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this story.**

**I will be back with another story, as soon as I can get some time and inspiration.**

**See you soon!**

**Thank you once again.**

**Oh yeah, review please!**

**Review, review, review!**

**SPHP20896:)**


End file.
